Father Figures - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: La parentalité, apprend Jeongguk, arrive à petits pas. (ou, là où Bangtan sont pères célibataires.) Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Father Figures** par _meanho_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

L'auteur a fait un fil visuel pour cette histoire (twitter /meanho_/status/967978984431501314)

Les âges de chacun :

Jeongguk- 27 ... Jeonghan- presque 5 mois  
Taehyung- 30 ... Chaerin- 10 ans  
Jimin- 30 ... Jihan- 5 ans  
Namjoon- 31 ... Keiko- 7 ans  
Hoseok- 31 ... Jung Twins- 6 ans  
Yoongi- 32 ... Seonyool- presque 4 ans  
et Seokjin- 33

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cris aigus d'un bébé remplissaient le métro de nuit, faisant grimacer les passagers de gauche comme de droite. Taehyung ferma les yeux dans un soupir en espérant que le parent responsable finirait par prendre le contrôle de la situation. Les lumières clignotaient faiblement lorsque le métro passa dans un tunnel.

Il rentrait chez lui après un quart de nuit et Taehyung ne pouvait pas attendre pour revoir sa fille. La journée avait été longue pour lui, alors il espérait que Chaerin, son adorable amour de dix ans, serait prête pour les câlins et la pizza d'hier. Elle avait beaucoup grandi dernièrement, refusant ses baisers sur la bouche en criant : « J'ai appris cela à l'école ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel » et faire en sorte que Taehyung se demande ce qu'ils enseignaient aux enfants à l'école de nos jours.

Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas et Taehyung commença à entendre quelques soupirs de frustration de la part des autres passagers. C'était comme si le bébé avait des poumons d'acier ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il hurlait.

Il grinça un peu les dents aux pleurs pitoyables et essaya de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put. Il joua avec son manteau, cliquant sur les boutons d'ouverture et de fermeture pour se donner quelque chose à faire, mais les pleurs étaient toujours là en arrière-plan, bourdonnant comme une abeille insistante. Taehyung claqua sa langue et regarda l'enfant.

Le père du bébé était assis sans bouger – et si Taehyung plissait les yeux, il pouvait voir que l'homme parlait au bébé en pleurs. Il gémit. Cet homme avait-il même fait des efforts ?

Décidant que c'en était assez, Taehyung se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il se tenait à côté de l'endroit où le parent de l'enfant était assis. L'homme avait l'air jeune et frénétique, marmonnant des choses à son enfant. Il fallut quelques instants à Taehyung pour comprendre que l'homme _chantait_ réellement au bébé.

« Hum, excusez-moi, mais à moins que vous ne soyez Blanche Neige, ça ne marchera pas. » Taehyung tapota légèrement son épaule.

L'homme leva la tête si vite que Taehyung grimaça au bruit de craquement que faisait son cou. Ses yeux regardaient Taehyung de haut en bas dans la confusion et s'il n'était pas là pour le bébé en pleurs, Taehyung aurait eu plus de temps pour apprécier à quel point ils étaient ronds et vitreux.

Une rougeur subtile glissa sur les joues de l'homme aux mots de Taehyung, colorant la peau claire d'une pointe de rose. Taehyung s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit avec sympathie. « J'ai de l'expérience avec les enfants », il s'approcha de l'autre, « alors je peux vous aider si vous voulez … ». Il tendit les mains, « Ça vous dérange si je … ? »

Le père fixa ses mains avec scepticisme pendant quelques secondes, mais quand le bébé pleura plus fort dans ses bras, il soupira d'un air ironique, hochant la tête avant de confier à Taehyung le petit paquet pleurnichard. Taehyung glissa ses mains autour du nourrisson pour l'éteindre dans une position plus confortable.

Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé et sourit en utilisant une manche pour essuyer ses joues humides. « Maintenant, si un bébé se met à pleurer, il y a trois solutions », dit-il à l'homme, ne quittant pas les yeux de l'enfant dans ses bras. « Sa couche est pleine ? »

L'autre secoua la tête, « Non. Je l'ai changé avant de monter dans le métro. »

Taehyung rebondit un peu alors qu'il berçait l'enfant dans ses bras, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un petit bruit sourd. Il plaça son index près des lèvres du bébé, le poussant un peu. L'enfant pinça sa bouche en réponse. « Il n'a pas faim non plus, semble-t-il », commenta Taehyung.

Il étudia le bébé dans ses bras avant de donner un bourdonnement de compréhension. « Désolé, mais avez-vous ses chaussettes ? » Taehyung s'adressa au père, « Il fait assez froid ici. »

L'homme devant lui cligna des yeux, se déplaçant pour tenir les pieds de son fils et haleta quand il toucha ses pieds froids. « O-oh, j'ai dû les oublier à la maison. » Il respira à peine, « _Dieu_ , putain Jeongguk. Tu n'avais qu'à le faire », murmura l'homme avec frustration.

Taehyung secoua la tête calmement et détacha l'écharpe de laine autour de son cou. « Je vais vous laisser emprunter ça pendant un moment », dit-il en enveloppant les jambes du bébé. « Quel est ton nom, petit gars ? » Taehyung roucoula quand les pleurs du garçon s'adoucirent en petits hoquets.

« Jeonghan », répondit le père en son nom, « Merci beaucoup, oh mon dieu, je suis désolé que vous aviez dû … oui. » Dit-il timidement, se grattant la nuque.

Taehyung eut un petit rire à ses manières maladroites. « Pas de quoi … ? »

« Jeongguk ». L'autre ajouta précipitamment, se reprochant de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. « Je suis Jeon Jeongguk, et c'est mon fils Jeon Jeonghan … comme vous l'avez probablement deviné. » Il renifla. « Désolé. Encore une fois. »

« Kim Taehyung », il fournit avec un sourire plus large. Jeonghan remua encore ses doigts, heureux d'avoir réchauffé ses pieds. Taehyung se pencha plus près de son visage et rit de joie lorsque les petits doigts de Jeonghan pressèrent son nez. Le bébé avait de grands yeux de biche semblable à ceux de son père, et ses cheveux noirs étaient moelleux, doux au toucher de Taehyung. Ses lèvres roses s'ouvrirent dans un sourire heureux et sans dents, et la fatigue de Taehyung fondit à la vue.

« Il vous aime bien », commenta Jeongguk, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Taehyung lui épargna un regard et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'expression affectueuse de Jeongguk.

Taehyung réalisa avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'il regardait sa fille avec le même genre d'adoration.

« Il devrait », se moqua Taehyung, balançant doucement le nourrisson dans ses bras. Il se rappela soudain qu'il tenait Chaerin comme ça. « Après avoir volé mon écharpe comme ça. »

Jeongguk rit timidement à la mention, « Ah, je suis désolé. Je m'habitue encore à … être papa », sa voix devient plus petite à la fin de la phrase, « Cela ne fait que quelques mois que j'ai commencé à m'occuper de Jeonghan seul. »

Taehyung fronça les sourcils, « Quel âge a-t-il en fait ? »

« Il a presque cinq mois », dit Jeongguk. « Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça depuis le divorce … alors j'essaie juste de réapprendre toute cette histoire de parentage. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû voir ça. »

« D'accord, vous devez arrêter », soupira Taehyung, « Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien – et ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y suis passé aussi », fit-il avec un petit sourire, « C'est difficile d'élever un enfant tout seul, Jeongguk. Vous devez avoir de la patience, et mangue, vous avez besoin de gérer votre temps. »

« Mangue ? »

Taehyung hocha la tête, « Et, vous pourriez vouloir censurer votre langage à partir de maintenant. »

« Mon dieu. »

Le rire de Taehyung fit réagir Jeonghan avec excitation, grattant les joues de l'homme avec des ongles émoussés. « Attendez, vous êtes aussi un parent célibataire ? » Dit Jeongguk dans un étourdissement, fixant Taehyung qui soufflait maintenant contre le ventre de son fils.

« Hmm, pas de honte à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fit un clin d'œil à Jeongguk.

Jeongguk essaya d'ignorer le regard de jugement que la dame à côté d'eux envoyait. Taehyung semblait l'ignorer, alors Jeongguk hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Taehyung sourit à sa réponse : « Les gens nous donnent assez de préjugés pour durer toute une vie, même si tout ce que nous faisons, c'est de faire de notre mieux pour subvenir aux besoins de nos enfants. » Dit-il clairement, laissant entendre sa voix. « Ainsi, vous n'avez pas à donner d'importance à la bêtise de leur dire, Jeongguk. »

« Je … » Les lèvres de Jeongguk se levèrent en souriant, « Aucune importance à leur bêtise ne sera donnée. »

Taehyung insista pour porter Jeonghan quand Jeongguk lui offrit son aide, s'amusant trop à faire des grimaces amusantes qui firent rire le bébé. Le métro se déplaçait de façon instable, ce qui fit trembler l'intérieur du train lorsque ses rails se courbèrent. Taehyung, qui était encore distrait en divertissant Jeonghan, n'avait pas remarqué le changement soudain.

Le virage serré fit basculer son corps en arrière, et les yeux de Taehyung s'élargirent à la réalisation. Ses mains tenaient encore Jeonghan, alors qu'il n'était pas capable de se stabiliser. Il se préparait à la chute. Taehyung avala un cri de surprise, les yeux étroitement fermés.

Au lieu du plancher dur, une pression constante le ramena à une position debout. Taehyung cligna des yeux, les mains encore protectrices autour du petit corps de Jeonghan. Il fut surpris d'être face à face avec Jeongguk, qui avait un bras fort autour de ses épaules, l'autre main s'agrippant à un poteau métallique près d'eux. Jeongguk regardait son fils, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, avant de laisser errer ses yeux sur les traits de Taehyung.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, les lèvres à quelques centimètres. Jeongguk tenait leur contact visuel, les sourcils rassemblés dans un petit froncement de sourcils. Le cœur de Taehyung battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine quand il hocha la tête. Il n'avait osé rien dire au cas où il le regretterait plus tard.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre après une quinte de toux, et Jeongguk leva les yeux au ciel après avoir réalisé que c'était la dame du jugement de tout à l'heure. Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de renifler face à son visage offensé. Il remit Jeonghan à son père, mais pas sans un dernier balancement dans ses bras.

Cela manquait à Taehyung d'avoir bébé Chaerin dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps, prêtant attention aux annonces de destination. Taehyung regretta un peu quand il réalisa que sa station était la suivante. La brève période qu'il avait passée avec Jeongguk et son fils avait remonté son humeur et Taehyung était un peu triste qu'ils aient dû se séparer si tôt. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Jeongguk qui déballait l'écharpe de Taehyung de son fils, remplaçant le tissu par sa propre veste.

Taehyung jeta un coup d'œil à la station qui s'approchait, donnant à Jeongguk un sourire aux lèvres serrées quand il reçut son écharpe. Jeongguk semblait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à dire, mais il hésita, se contentant d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. Taehyung ne savait pas comment réagir à cela.

Une ampoule métaphorique apparut au-dessus de la tête de Taehyung. « Oh ! Jeongguk, saviez-vous qu'il y a une communauté de pères célibataires ? » Dit-il avec une excitation soudaine. « Cela m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque, alors j'ai pensé que ça vous rendrait justice à vous aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » Les sourcils de Jeongguk se levèrent. Il avait entendu parler de groupes de soutien aux mères célibataires et autres, mais personne n'avait jamais rien mentionné au sujet de pères célibataires. « Eh bien … certainement. Si ça peut aider, je suppose. »

« Génial ! » Taehyung sourit. Il sortit son portefeuille et fouilla un peu avant de donner une carte à Jeongguk. Le plus jeune le prit, le tenant loin de Jeonghan pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. « Appelez-les et mentionnez mon nom, ils vous aideront. J'y fais encore du bénévolat parfois, alors ne soyez pas un étranger si vous me voyez dans les parages », dit Taehyung, précipitamment, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. « J'espère vous voir bientôt, Jeongguk ! »

Avant que Jeongguk ne puisse lui rendre la pareille, Taehyung avait déjà été emporté hors du métro par une vague de navetteurs. Il sourit à travers les fenêtres à la place. Jeongguk regarda la carte dans sa main pour la lire.

« La garderie des papas célibataires … »

Jeonghan cligna des yeux vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'air confus. Jeongguk ne savait pas ce qui était le plus amusant. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, champion. » Ses lèvres se soulevèrent pendant qu'il parla, « Cela peut sembler sommaire, mais toi et moi savons tous les deux que nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Il se moqua quand son fils commença à souffler des bulles de crachats en réponse.

Jeongguk avait besoin de _toute_ l'aide.

« Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry Shortcake ! » Une voix chantait dans le salon, « Je connais une fille et il n'y a personne de plus doux, elle a cette touche spéciale ~ ».

Taehyung sourit doucement au son de sa fille qui regardait la télévision. Il glissa dans ses pantoufles avant de se joindre à la chanson, « Les meilleurs amis du monde ! ~ »

Un cri perçant. « Papa ! Tu es à la maison ! »

La bouche de Taehyung s'ouvrit en un immense sourire alors que sa fille se pencha vers lui, déjà vêtue de son pyjama rayé. Ses yeux étaient brillants lorsqu'ils se levèrent vers lui et ses cheveux noirs étaient sauvages à cause de tous les sauts. Taehyung ouvrit les bras et tomba en arrière quand Chaerin se jeta sur lui, écrasant leurs corps ensemble dans une étreinte. Il rit, « Bonjour ma puce, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Elle se recula et souffla, faisant sourire Taehyung à la petite moue qu'elle affichait. Il tapota les frisottis sur ses cheveux et la laissa s'accrocher à sa taille, même si elle le tirait en arrière quand il marcha. « L'école était bien, je suppose, mais Mme Kim nous a donné cinq exercices à faire pendant le week-end, alors … », gémit-elle, « Et il y a ce garçon de ma classe qui n'arrête pas de m'ennuyer. »

Taehyung haussa un sourcil en ouvrant le réfrigérateur d'une main, « Tu es trop jeune pour avoir des problèmes avec un garçon, mademoiselle. » Il tendit la main pour sortir un carton de lait de fraise, « Pas de garçon avant d'être mariés, compris ? »

« Ew, non ! » Le nez de Chaerin se froissa de dégoût, « Ce n'est pas comme ça. » Elle secoua Taehyung en tirant sur ses bras, « Lui et ses amis ont continué à faire des farces pendant les cours et Euhna a pleuré aujourd'hui parce qu'ils ont mis un cafard dans son étui à crayons. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel – envisageant sérieusement d'envoyer Chaerin dans une école de filles pour éviter les gremlins, mais il pensait que les enfants étaient partout les mêmes. « T'ont-ils fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en versant un verre de lait, « Je pourrais leur donner une leçon ou deux. »

Chaerin gloussa de rire à ses mots, secouant la tête en regardant la moustache de lait au-dessus des lèvres de Taehyung. Cela le rendait moins intimidant. Taehyung sourit à la réaction de sa fille et les guida hors de la cuisine. Chaerin se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Nah, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Mme Kwon nous a dit que les garçons sont méchants parce qu'ils ont le béguin pour nous. »

« Quoi ? » Taehyung s'opposa à l'absurdité de l'idée, « Okay, non. L'ensemble des "garçons sont méchants parce qu'ils t'aiment" ne devrait pas être toléré du tout. Ce genre de comportement désagréable ne devrait pas être accepté parce qu'ils dérangent encore des filles innocentes quand ce sont elles qui sont émotionnellement constipées – »

« Peut-on avoir de la pizza ? » S'écria Chaerin d'où elle était assise.

Taehyung fixa sa fille, offensé, « Je te donne une précieuse sagesse de vie et tu veux commander une _pizza_ ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ignorant l'expression simulée sur son visage, « Une pepperoni aux champignons de taille moyenne, s'il te plaît. »

« Kim Chaerin, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un idiot ? »

Sa fille sourit doucement, battant ses cils avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot. « Non, tu as l'air affamé, papa. » Dit-elle avec assurance, « Tu oublies habituellement de dîner. »

Taehyung cligna des yeux à Chaerin dans l'incrédulité, stupéfait de son observation détaillée. Il s'était précipité chez lui juste après la fin de son quart de travail à l'hôpital et il n'avait rien mangé. Taehyung prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un sourire ironique. Il élevait un ange.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur la pizza et Chaerin était en extase quand Taehyung lui dit qu'il avait pris une croûte farcie avec du fromage. Il regarda son visage souriant et réalisa combien il était simple de ressentir le bonheur pur. Chaerin était vraiment tout son monde et rien sur terre ne pouvait changer cela.

« J'aurai besoin d'aller à la garderie demain », expliqua-t-il au cours du dîner. Chaerin grignotait encore les croûtes au fromage pendant qu'elle écoutait. « C'est à mon tour de surveiller les enfants et je sais que tu devrais probablement trop vieille pour y passer du temps, donc ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne veux pas – ».

« Je viens avec toi », dit simplement la fille. Ses yeux – les yeux de Taehyung – fixaient son père avec conviction. « Je voulais voir Kei de toute façon. Elle m'a promis de me montrer son nouveau jouet Sailor Moon. »

Taehyung savait que sa véritable raison était de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il ne fit que sourire en réponse. Il avait des quarts de travail plus tardifs à l'hôpital ; les infirmières insistaient pour prendre les quarts de travail pour tôt et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Taehyung rentrait à la maison plus tard et il remarquait comment cela affectait Chaerin. Son heure du coucher tardait un peu plus, et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire de dormir plus tôt alors qu'il savait qu'il était la cause principale du pourquoi.

« Tu me dis que Namjoon a apporté plus de jouets à la gamine ? » Taehyung gloussa tranquillement. « La collection Sailor Moon de Keiko semble s'agrandir continuellement. »

« Tu sais comment est Namjoon ahjussi. » Chaerien renifla, se frottant le ventre pendant qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur le bras de son père. « Il est plus facile à pousser que toi. »

« Oh, regarde ça, vilaine ». Il bouscula sa tête en agitant ses bras, la transformant en un gâchis. Taehyung jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur et soupira, « Nous devrions dormir. »

« D'accord », Chaerin hocha la tête, se levant pour tirer Taehyung vers sa chambre. Il roula des yeux affectueusement sur ses motifs clairs et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu deviens trop vieille pour ça ? » Demanda-t-il, ne pensant pas vraiment à ses mots. Chaerin serait toujours sa petite fille.

Chaerin se moqua, « J'ai dix ans, papa. Pas trente. » Raisonna-t-elle en tirant sa couette sur son menton et en se blottissant dans les oreillers. Taehyung soupira doucement, « Oui, oui, tu l'es. »

Il se souvenait de Jeonghan, le petit bébé qu'il avait tenu dans le train. Il se souvenait que sa propre fille était la même créature. Elle avait les joues plus rondes et rosées, et un sourire gommeux sans dents. Bébé Chaerin était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue dans sa vie.

Il grimpa dans le lit et ajusta la couverture autour de lui, levant les bras pour rapprocher sa fille de son côté. Chaerin cria de surprise, mais se plia à la fin. Les doigts de Taehyung brossèrent ses cheveux ondulés et il embrassa son front dans l'obscurité de la chambre à coucher.

« Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. »

« Papa Vador ! » Cria Chaerin en sautant sur le lit de Taehyung, « Allez, il faut qu'on y aille bientôt. Kei a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer ! »

L'homme gémit, poussant son visage avec insistance dans les oreillers. Chaerin était une lève-tôt, un trait qu'il soupçonnait d'être transmis de sa mère. Inutile de lui demander de se rendormir une fois réveillée.

« Je me lève, je me lève. » Il se rendit quand elle commença à secouer ses épaules. « Va me verser des céréales et laisse-moi respirer pour l'amour de Pete. »

« Qui est Pete ? » Questionna sa fille, se levant du lit.

Taehyung gémit encore plus fort et étreignit ses oreilles, pleurant sa perte de sommeil. Il entendit Chaerin sortir de sa chambre et cligna des yeux pour regarder l'horloge. Il était 8 heures du matin. Sa fille avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes et la lumière pénétrée dans la pièce pour attaquer les yeux encore très sensibles de Taehyung.

« Je te le dis – c'est de ton côté de la famille », dit-il en souriant au cadre photo posée sur son pied de lit. Taehyung soupira à la photo d'une jeune fille souriante vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire. « Elle a ton nez, ton attitude, et maintenant tes habitudes matinales. » Ses mains poussèrent contre le matelas et Taehyung s'étira en s'asseyant, « Si seulement elle avait aussi tes notes, mais cela est entièrement de moi. »

« Bonjour, ma jolie. » Il regarda de nouveau le cadre de l'image avant de marcher sur le sol froid. Taehyung grimaça à la température glaciale et faillit sauter dans ses pantoufles. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se préparer pour la journée.

Quand il eut fini, il trouva Chaerin déjà assise sur le canapé en train de lui mettre un paquet de céréales Honey Star dans la bouche. Taehyung regarda la table et trouva ses corn-flakes habituels trempés dans du lait. Il soupira devant la consistance détrempée de ses céréales.

Après avoir averti Chaerin de faire un bon usage de la table à manger (et ensuite la rejoindre sur le canapé quand cela a échoué), ils placèrent leurs bols dans l'évier et se précipitèrent hors de l'appartement ensemble. Taehyung roula dans le trafic du matin avec sa fille jouant avec son téléphone dans le siège passager.

Ils arrivèrent avec quinze minutes de retard et Taehyung se sentit un peu coupable quand il vit Seokjin s'agiter nerveusement à la réception. L'homme plus âgé sourit de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit et faillit rentrer dans Taehyung dans son excitation. « Taehyung, bon Dieu, d'accord. Mon père a soudainement décidé de me rendre visite aujourd'hui et l'endroit semble _inhabitable_. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de la garderie aujourd'hui, alors je suis désolé si c'est si soudain … »

Taehyung roula ses yeux avec gentillesse. Seokjin exagérait. La cuisine de l'homme était impeccable comparée à la sienne, mais les normes de Seokjin en matière de propreté étaient manifestement d'un niveau différent de celui de Taehyung.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, hyung. Je gère aujourd'hui. » Taehyung accrocha un bras autour de Chaerin. « J'ai même ma petite aide avec moi. »

C'était alors que Seokjin remarquait Chaerin, « Oh, wow ! As-tu grandi ? » S'émerveilla-t-il en pinçant les joues de la jeune fille, « Je te jure que tu n'étais pas si grande quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois, Kim Chaerin. »

« C'était la semaine dernière. » La jeune fille se plaignit, haussant les épaules.

Seokjin claqua sa langue et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour reculer, « Bonté ! Ok, j'ai vraiment besoin de partir. Merci beaucoup pour ça, les gars ! »

Taehyung et sa fille lui firent signe de partir, regardant Seokjin courir pour sauver sa vie et attraper le train. Chaerin souffla à la vue avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la garderie, allumant les lumières et faisant basculer l'enseigne de "Fermé" à "Ouvert". Taehyung sourit et l'aida à ranger les petites chaises et les tables dans la salle de jeux.

« T'as l'air en forme, poupée. » Taehyung acquiesça quand sa fille s'assit à la réception (le siège désigné de Seokjin, vraiment). « Professionnel. »

Elle lui sourit vivement et feuilleta les horaires des quarts de travail avant de les remettre à son père. Taehyung prit un stylo et marqua son nom dans l'emplacement d'aujourd'hui, il ajouta le nom de Chaerin aussi après coup.

Namjoon arriva assez tôt, Kei avait l'air absolument vidée à ses côtés. L'enfant de sept ans se rétablit après avoir vu Chaerin et prit son sac à dos de l'emprise de son père, se précipitant vers l'autre fille pour bavarder. Kei s'arrêta un peu devant Taehyung pour s'incliner brièvement avant de retourner, ignorant les adultes.

Taehyung regarda, amusé, comment la silencieuse et timide Kei se transformait en un personnage ludique autour de sa fille. Il regarda Namjoon qui était en train de suspendre leurs manteaux. « Vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que prévu. »

Namjoon sourit dans la défaite, « Keiko m'a fait brosser les dents plus vite. » Il soupira, « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi impatiente. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. » Taehyung se moqua, « Chaerin a littéralement sauté sur mon lit pour me réveiller ce matin. Je croyais qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre. » Il regarda les deux filles qui étaient maintenant occupées à couiner sur le nouveau sac Luna de Kei. « Les petites filles sont vraiment difficiles à gérer. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. » Namjoon rit amicalement, tapotant le dos de Taehyung, « Alors, qui, selon toi, se montrera aujourd'hui ? »

Taehyung cligna des yeux, « Tu restes ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Namjoon reste et donne un coup de main, mais ce n'était pas exactement le cas non plus. Namjoon haussa les épaules en réponse, « Je suppose que je le fais. Au moins jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, car j'ai besoin de rencontrer des gens pour un brunch. »

Taehyung ne pouvait pas comprendre la logique d'avoir un brunch à l'heure du déjeuner, alors il ignora rapidement la réponse. « Ah, d'accord, alors, donc je suppose que c'est nous deux », dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Namjoon, « Si les jumeaux infernaux arrivent aujourd'hui, au moins je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas seul. »

« Attends, Hoseok les dépose aujourd'hui ? » Namjoon le regarda avec horreur.

« Pries Dieu qu'il ne le fasse pas », Taehyung sourit à la façon dont le plus âgé formule ses mots, « Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils fassent des ravages sans Seokjin pour les gronder. »

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent à l'idée de la dernière rencontre de Seokjin avec le malheureux duo de Hoseok. Ils avaient réussi à trouver de la colle et l'avaient fait mousser sur tous les rouleaux de mouchoirs en papiers dans la salle de bain. Seokjin les avait envoyés au coin de la rue alors qu'il passait l'après-midi entière à éplucher du papier de soie collant. Sûr de le dire, ils étaient une menace.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux orange vif se précipita. « Bonjour tout le monde ! » Une paire d'yeux souriants les salua, « Voilà Jihan, il est un peu grincheux aujourd'hui. N'a pas assez dormi la nuit dernière. »

Taehyung regarda le petit garçon et renifla quand il vit le remake de l'expression boudeuse de Jimin sur son visage. Les joues gonflées et bouffies étaient bien visibles, et Taehyung se demanda si quelqu'un avait fait une mini-copie de son ami.

« Bonjour, Chim ! » Taehyung gazouilla, prenant les petites mains potelées de Jihan pour le guider à l'intérieur, « En route pour le travail ? »

Jimin hocha la tête, « Le studio est le plus occupé le samedi et je dois enseigner le Lac des cygnes pour la classe d'aujourd'hui … », gémit-il, « _encore une fois_. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert d'avoir des récitals quand tout ce qu'ils font, c'est le Lac des cygnes ou Casse-Noisette. »

« Tu enseignes à des enfants de 5 à 13 ans, Jimin. » Namjoon se moqua, « Ce sont les routines de base. »

L'homme plus petit sourit, « C'est vrai. Vos filles devraient l'essayer si elles le veulent ; ça serait génial de vous avoir partout pour me voir souffrir pendant que j'écoute Tchaïkovski pour la milliardième fois. »

Chaerin, qui avait prêté attention à leur conversation, se leva d'où elle était, « Je voulais faire du ballet depuis toujours ! » Elle se tourna vers Taehyung avec un regard suppliant, « S'il te plaît papa, je peux ? »

Taehyung plissa les yeux, « Je ne sais pas … Rappelle-toi comment tu as abandonné tes cours de piano et d'aquarelle parce que tu en as eu assez et _ensuite,_ on parlera », dit-il, faisant rouler les yeux de sa fille à la mention.

Namjoon regarda sa propre fille, attendant une sorte de réaction, mais ne trouvant qu'une expression désintéressée sur son visage. « Tu ne veux pas essayer, Kei ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête et marmonna, « Je ne le fais pas si Chaerin unnie ne le fait pas. »

Jimin se dégonfla visiblement et haussa les épaules, acceptant sa souffrance solitaire de répétition de ballet junior. Il se tourna vers son fils endormi, fronçant les sourcils et brossa les cheveux en arrière, lui plantant un baiser rapide sur le front. « Ok, je dois partir maintenant. » Dit Jimin, rendant la moue de Jihan plus visible. « Sois sage, d'accord ? Appa reviendra très bientôt, je te le promets. »

Jihan serra la jambe de son père, pleurant doucement dans son jean. Jimin sourit d'un air d'excuse aux deux autres papas, « Je suis … Je suis désolé qu'il soit plus difficile aujourd'hui … ».

Taehyung lui fit signe de s'éloigner et réussit à arracher le bambin larmoyant des jambes de son ami. Jihan n'avait jamais été bon avec la séparation en premier lieu. « Ne pleure pas, Jihan. » Dit Taehyung, serrant le gamin dans ses bras. Namjoon se tenait à côté de lui pour offrir un soutien moral. Seokjin lui avait interdit de porter des enfants avec ses expériences passées.

Avec un dernier bisou d'au revoir, Jimin quitta la garderie pour laisser ses deux amis avec les enfants. Taehyung eut des soucis avec Jihan pleurant sur son épaule, alors il demanda à Namjoon de préparer du lait maternisé pour le calmer.

Kei et Chaerin roucoulèrent sur le tout-petit, lui jetant un coup d'œil pour lui remonter le moral. Jihan semblait avoir développé un penchant pour Kei et dès que Namjoon lui tendit la bouteille de lait, le tout-petit se retourna tranquillement et s'agrippa au côté de Kei, clignant des yeux à la fille.

Taehyung veilla sur eux et remarqua Namjoon en train de retirer la poudre pour bébé de sa chemise. Ils accompagnèrent les enfants pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Taehyung doive emmener Jihan pour une sieste. Il était terriblement grincheux, comme Jimin l'avait prévenu. Taehyung passa une bonne trentaine de minutes à essayer de l'endormir avant que l'enfant ne s'épuise finalement.

Taehyung déposa Jihan sur un mini-matelas et le couvrit d'une couverture. Il laissa échapper une grande respiration à ses efforts et s'installa à côté de l'enfant, fermant les yeux de soulagement. C'était lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'impact à l'extérieur que les yeux de Taehyung s'ouvrirent en alerte.

Il regarda le bambin endormi à côté de lui et remercia la chance alors qu'il dormait encore profondément. Celui qui faisait du bruit devait avoir un désir de mort. Taehyung s'assura de border Jihan au lit avant de sortir de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il n'était pas surpris lorsqu'il trouva les jumeaux infernaux le saluant avec des expressions sans culpabilité.

Hoseok n'était nulle pas et Namjoon expliqua à Taehyung que l'homme était très pressé, disant quelque chose à propos des jumeaux en train de jouer avec son téléphone et éteindre l'alarme matinal. Des trucs typiques, vraiment.

« Jouez tranquillement, les garçons. » Taehyung les réprimanda, « Jihan fait encore la sieste. »

Hochan poussa son frère, « Tu l'as entendu, tais-toi ! »

Hobok repoussa ce dernier, « Taehyung ahjussi parlait à _toi_. »

Au loin, Namjoon se frottait les tempes de frustration. Taehyung espérait qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul ici. Il ne savait pas s'il se débrouillerait seul avec la plupart des enfants présents et les jumeaux infernaux.

Les jumeaux le fixèrent avec des sourires assortis qui rappelaient douloureusement à Taehyung leur père. « Regardez », soupira Taehyung, « Nous pouvons jouer ensemble à Jenga dans la salle de jeux ensemble tant que vous promettez de ne pas être bruyants. Marché conclu ? »

« On veut jouer avec Namhoon ahjussi. » Hobok suggéra, regardant l'homme en question. « Il est nul à Jenga. »

Son jumeau acquiesça d'un signe de tête, « Pas Namjoon, pas d'accord. »

Taehyung était prêt à sacrifier Namjoon si cela signifiait que la paix et la tranquillité seraient rétablies, « D'accord. On jouera tous ensemble. Amenez les filles aussi. »

C'est ainsi que Namjoon fût entraîné dans le jeu destructeur Jega avec les jumeaux. Taehyung et les jumeaux faisaient équipe pour affronter Namjoon et les filles. Kei grogna à la décision, « Nous sommes prêts à perdre. »

« C'est tout l'intérêt », chanta Hochan en tirant facilement un bloc de bois.

Le jeu fut complètement unilatéral puisque Namjoon continuait de donner à Chaerin des mini crises cardiaques avec ses mains tremblantes. Taehyung avait facilement gagné avec les jumeaux et Kei n'avait même pas été surpris du résultat. Ils avaient laissé Hochan et Hobok se réjouir de leur victoire jusqu'à ce que tout le monde en ait assez marre.

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Taehyung décongelait la soupe que Seokjin conservait dans le réfrigérateur quand un autre visage familier jeta un coup d'œil autour de la porte d'entrée. Yoongi était là, tenant sa fille dans une main et un sac en plastique vert dans l'autre.

« Salut Yoongi hyung, salut Seonyool », Taehyung leur hocha la tête depuis le garde-manger, « Namjoon est dans la pièce voisine en train de jouer au cuirassé avec tous les autres enfants si tu veux le voir. »

Yoongi secoua ses cheveux corbeau hors de ses yeux et sourit, « Bien sûr qu'il le fait », il se moqua, « Je suis juste ici pour déposer mon gosse. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Taehyung rayonnait, « Seonyool est un amour ! »

La petite fille s'éloigna de derrière les jambes de son père, regardant Taehyung avec ses yeux de chat. La petite fille n'était pas encore habituée à parler beaucoup, ce qui lui donnait l'air timide, mais Taehyung savait comment Seonyool dirigeait Yoongi dans le quotidien.

« Hey, papa doit aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport, kay ? » Dit Yoongi à sa fille. « À tout de suite. »

Elle le regarda fixement avant de mettre les mains en l'air, vers lui, « Papa haut-haut. »

Yoongi gémit, « Non, pas de haut-haut. Tu deviens de plus en plus lourde, tu sais ça ? »

Taehyung regarda avec un amusement silencieux pendant que la petite créature vêtue d'un costume Kumamon répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire avec un visage de poker. « Tu as presque quatre ans, Seonyool-ah. » Raisonna Yoongi, « Pas de haut-haut. »

« Haut haut haut », elle fronça les sourcils pour refléter son expression.

Avec un soupir, le père la prit dans ses bras et la plaça sur sa hanche. « Là. Haut. Heureuse maintenant ? »

Seonyool sourit et picora la joue de son père, « Papa applaudit haut-haut. »

Taehyung renifla à la rougeur sur les joues de Yoongi. Il était si faible. Après un moment de silence, Seonyool fut remis sur le sol. La petite fille sourit malicieusement à ce qu'elle avait fait et se dandina jusqu'à Taehyung pour s'accrocher à son pantalon.

Yoongi sourit en disant au revoir, attrapant le baiser volant de Seonyool avec une main avant de l'empocher. Taehyung secoua doucement la tête à la vue et éteignit le poêle, saisissant la main de Seonyool avant de lui parler. « Tu sais très bien jouer tes cartes, petite demoiselle. » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux raides, « Allons réveiller Jihan oppa. »

Quand il arriva, Taehyung fut horrifié de voir Jihan entouré par Hochan et Hobok. Le bambin regardait les deux garçons d'un air endormi alors qu'ils dessinaient sur son visage avec des marqueurs de couleur. Il avait une moustache orange sous le nez et ses joues étaient décorées de pois colorés.

« Vous deux, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Cria Taehyung, effrayant Jihan et le faisant pleurer.

Hochan et Hobok partagèrent un regard l'un avec l'autre. « Jihan est un bébé pleurnichard ! » Dit l'un des jumeaux, « On s'amusait, c'est tout ! »

« Oui, j'allais aussi colorier le visage de Hobok. On le fait tous ! » Hochan, apparemment, répliqua.

« Hey, quoi ?! » Son jumeau cria sans méfiance, offensé.

La petite Seonyool rit à côté de Taehyung, frappant ses petites mains ensemble, « Jihannie oppa réveille ! »

« Où est Namjoon hyung ? » Taehyung se frotta les tempes. Il ne savait pas comment Jin parvenait à faire cela tous les jours sans faute. C'était physiquement et émotionnellement épuisant. « Je croyais qu'il veillait sur vous. »

« Il s'est endormi », déclara Hobok, « Il nous a fait promettre de bien se comporter. »

« Oh, vous vous êtes comporté, d'accord. Mal. » Taehyung grommela alors qu'il passa devant la foule d'enfants pour arriver à la forme en pleurs de Jihan. « Appelez les filles et allez manger la soupe que j'ai réchauffée. Je vais laver Jihan avec Seonyool. »

Hochan pleurnicha, « Mais nous ne voulons pas de soupe ! »

« Ouais, on ne peut pas aller au McDonald ? » Seconda Hobok.

Taehyung regrettait de s'être porté volontaire pour gâcher son samedi. Il prit Jihan et sortit de la pièce avec la main de Seonyool dans la sienne. « Follet la, vous deux. Mangez de la soupe ou je dirai à votre père que vous êtes tous les deux morts de faim quand il trouvera vos carcasses. »

« Honnêtement, je pense que papa pourrait organiser une fête à cette occasion », grommela Hobok en sortant de la pièce. Son jumeau suivait derrière lui, mais Taehyung arrêta Hochan à mi-chemin. « Hey, vous savez que Hoseok hyung vous aime vraiment les gars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochan acquiesça, « Bien sûr qu'on le fait, ahjussi, » sourit le petit garçon, « qui d'autre le ferait ? »

« Coquins », dit Taehyung en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, Taehyung se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et tous les autres allant dans la cuisine pour la soupe. Namjoon semblait être réveillé, car Taehyung pouvait entendre quelqu'un parler de "respect de la hiérarchie de la file d'attente" en arrière-plan.

Jihan était silencieux alors qu'il laissait Taehyung frotter les marques de marqueur de son visage et Seonyool était occupée à jouer avec toutes les bulles dans l'évier.

Taehyung venait de terminer d'effacer l'œuvre d'art orange de Jihan quand un coup retentit à la porte de la salle de bain. Namjoon parla un instant plus tard, « Hey Taehyung, il y a … quelqu'un qui te demande à la réception. »

Distrait, Taehyung fredonna en prenant une serviette, « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Il a un enfant ? » Dit Namjoon, « Il dit qu'il te connaît. Le nom est … Jeon … quelque chose. »

Taehyung s'arrêta de sécher le visage potelé de Jihan, « Jeongguk ? » Il tourna la tête pour regarder Namjoon. « Papa ayant l'air désemparé avec de jolis yeux ? »

« Merde, comment le saurais-je ? » Namjoon haussa les épaules, « Tu es celui qui est en lui. »

Taehyung roula des yeux, « Ha ha, très drôle. Maintenant, tu peux rejoindre Hochan et Hobok dans leur numéro comique. » Il se moqua, « C'est une blague de qualité que tu as faite. »

« Je devrais, n'est-ce pas ? » Namjoon recula, « Hé, tu penses que cela dérangerait Hoseok si je commençais un groupe de comédie avec ses enfants ? »

« Arrête, Namjoon hyung. Tu perds quand tu perds », rit le plus jeune, faisant sortir les enfants de la salle de bain, « C'était un retour terrible. Accepte la défaite. »

Avec un Namjoon grincheux à la suite, Taehyung et les deux bambins entrèrent dans la cuisine pour les déposer. Chaerin était en train de nourrir Hochan à la cuillère quand elle vit son père entrer. « Papa ! Il y a un monsieur Jeon Jeongguk qui t'attend à la réception ! »

Troublé par la façon dont sa fille dit le nom, Taehyung hocha la tête rapidement « Uh, okay bon. J'y vais. Merci. »

Il marcha vers l'accueil et s'arrêta quand il vit Jeongguk étudier curieusement une affiche que Seokjin avait plâtrée il y a quelques mois. Il s'agissait d'un guipe étape par étape sur la façon de bien se laver les mains. Il y avait exactement sept.

Jeongguk portait son fils dans un porte-bébé ergonomique à motifs de lapin. Jeonghan était complètement éveillé, à en juger par la façon dont ses petites jambes rebondissaient de haut en bas chaque fois que son père disait quelque chose. Jeongguk avait le dos tourné vers lui et Taehyung n'avait qu'à rester là et accepter le fait qu'il le fixait.

C'est un gars bien bâti. Un spécimen attrayant de l'Homo sapiens avec un nez d'une taille attendrissante, des lèvres pulpeuses et un adorable prédécesseur. Taehyung n'était qu'un humain faible, alors il regardait fixement.

« Hé, mon pote. Penses-tu qu'ils ont aussi une instruction étape par étape sur la façon d'utiliser les lingettes humides ? » Jeongguk baissa les yeux sur le bébé qui s'accrochait à sa poitrine, formant un double menton, « Tu continues de saisir des choses dans les lieux publics donc je pense que je devrais regarder ça … ou peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque. Merd-Merle, je ne sais plus. »

Taehyung pensait qu'il était un peu mort à l'intérieur.

Ne faisant pas confiance en ses propres capacités vocales, Taehyung toussa pour attirer l'attention de l'autre homme. Jeongguk trébucha et le regarda comme un cerf surpris par les phares. Jeonghan ressemblait comiquement à la réaction de son père.

Taehyung pensa qu'il était mort à coup sûr cette fois.

« Uh- j'ai entendu que tu m'as demandé », commença-t-il. Intelligent.

Jeongguk cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait répondre : « Oh. Ouais, » rire nerveux, « ce qui est drôle, c'est ce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là ? J'ai juste dit ton nom comme tu m'as dit de le faire et maintenant que tu es là … et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire ou attendre … » soupira-t-il, « Alors, je devrais arrêter de parler. »

« Hé, non ». Taehyung se dirigea vers le bureau de la réception, « C'est parfaitement bien. As-tu besoin de nous pour prendre soin de Jeonghan aujourd'hui ? »

Jeongguk secoua la tête, « J'étais juste là pour vérifier l'endroit, mais est-ce qu'on doit d'abord s'inscrire ou quelque chose ? »

« Nous signons notre allégeance en aidant Seokjin à tour de rôle. » Taehyung expliqua, sortant le journal des horaires pour montrer à Jeongguk, « Cela fonctionne bien puisque nous avons tous des jours de congé différents et la plupart de nos horaires ne sont pas incompatibles, mais si tu veux t'inscrire, tu dois d'abord voir Seokjin. » Il rappela : « Il est un peu comme le grand patron ici, puisqu'il est propriétaire de l'endroit. »

« Oh … donc ce Seokjin est comme ton patron ? »

Taehyung rigola, « C'est ce qu'il aime penser, oui, mais heureusement, il ne l'est pas. Tu vois Jeongguk, ce n'est pas une entreprise. C'est littéralement un groupe de papas qui s'entraident. C'est ce qu'on fait ici. » Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et Taehyung sourit : « Nous ne payons pas ou ne sommes pas payés pour faire tout cela. »

Un sourire timide fit son chemin jusqu'au visage de Jeongguk alors qu'il considérait l'idée, « Voudrais-tu vraiment que je garde n'importe lequel des enfants, cependant ? » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair, « Je suis un peu … fouillis. »

« Personne n'est parent au premier essai », dit Taehyung de façon encourageante, offrant à l'autre un stylo pour signer avec, « Tu y arriveras. »

Jeongguk fixa la main tendue de Taehyung pendant un moment avant d'accepter le stylo. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent au contact et Taehyung se retira rapidement de l'autre homme. Jeongguk jeta un coup d'œil à Taehyung alors qu'il s'affairait à regarder les trous dans l'horaire. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent à la vue.

« Nous avons un créneau vide les mercredis et jeudis », dit Taehyung, « Si tu peux t'arrêter pendant ces jours-là, ce serait génial, mais si tu ne peux pas, nous pouvons encore trouver quelque chose pour tu puisses t'impliquer. »

« Ah, j'ai des enregistrements prévus le jeudi », Jeongguk se gratta l'arrière de son cou.

Taehyung cligna des yeux, « Enregistrements ? » Il se pencha inconsciemment vers l'avant, trop concentré sur les paroles de l'autre, « Es-tu chanteur, peut-être ? »

« Eh bien… » Le plus jeune sourit timidement, « Parfois ? Je suis un acteur de doublage, mais je pourrais chanter s'ils en avaient besoin. »

Taehyung avait du mal à garder son excitation à ce sujet, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge (probablement plus fort que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire) et répondit avec un « cool » boiteux avant de laisser tomber le sujet.

Ils négocièrent l'horaire pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un accord, décidant que Jeongguk viendraient les mercredis et samedis à la place. Taehyung essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il était sur le point de partager _beaucoup_ de samedis avec la compagnie du plus jeune à partir de maintenant.

« Vous êtes officiellement membre à titre d'essai, Monsieur Jeon Jeongguk », sourit Taehyung en inclinant la tête pour regarder le visage de Jeonghan. Le bébé mordait le t-shirt de son père dans l'ennui. « On peut commencer aujourd'hui si tu veux. Tremper tes orteils pour tester les eaux et tout. »

Étourdi par le rythme rapide de tout, Jeongguk ne fit qu'hocher la tête en laissant Taehyung le conduire plus loin dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient passés par la salle de jeux et la crèche. Jeongguk regarda les installations décentes que l'endroit fournissant. « Tu es en train de me dire que ce Seokjin possède tout ça ? »

« Les gens riches possèdent beaucoup de choses », dit Taehyung en riant, « Seokjin choisit juste de faire un usage charitable de ses biens. Il adore les enfants. »

« Mais pourquoi les pères en particulier ? » Jeongguk s'interrogea, regardant une illustration de super-héros sur le mur qui disait "Papas, assemblez-vous !" avec le comment ils avaient cédé la place à la cuisine. « Je ne comprends pas ce fait. »

L'homme plus âgé fredonna, « Son père est aussi un père célibataire. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. » Taehyung se tourna vers lui quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, « Tu pourrais lui en parler plus tard. Maintenant, prépare-toi à connaître tout le monde. C'est une chance pour toi que tous les enfants soient là aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais … » Jeongguk se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, « Heureusement pour moi. »

Taehyung ricana sur le comportement de l'autre, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jeonggukie. Ils ne mordent pas. »

C'était un battement après qu'il fallût pour que Taehyung regrette immédiatement toute son existence. « Dé-désolé, je ne voulais pas t'appeler … C'est une habitude de parler aux enfants que tu connais, avec tous les surnoms et – »

« Non, c'est bon, » rit légèrement Jeongguk, ses épaules se détendant dans l'action, « je ne mords pas. »

Pas sûr de la façon dont il devrait réagir à cela, Taehyung acquiesça stupidement. Il vit Jeongguk lui donner un petit sourire et sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer. C'était un peu ridicule pour un homme dans la trentaine de rougir comme le faisait Taehyung, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait contrôler les réactions involontaires de son corps.

Il se détourna de Jeongguk et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, la tenant entrouverte alors que Jeongguk entrait prudemment. Les enfants bavardaient entre eux pendant que Namjoon travaillait sur la vaisselle. Chaerin était en train de sécher une assiette quand elle remarqua leur entrée. Elle les regardait avec des yeux curieux.

Les petits avaient été chassés par Kei, qui était assez intimidante pour que même les jumeaux infernaux obéissent. Bientôt, tout le monde dans la pièce fixait Jeongguk et son bébé, voulant des réponses.

« Nous avons donc un nouveau membre potentiel », Taehyung rompit le silence stagnant, « C'est Jeon Jeongguk et son fils, Jeonghan. Ils ne sont pas encore là de façon permanente, alors ne les effrayez pas ou quoi que ce soit. » Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Hochan et Hobok, « Et ça veut spécialement pour vous deux. »

Les jumeaux retenaient leurs sourires de plus en plus larges, envoyant à Taehyung leurs plus beaux regards innocents. Et s'il ne les avait pas mieux connus, il aurait pensé qu'ils avaient l'air presque angélique avec leurs larges sourires en forme de cœur.

« De toute façon, », Taehyung roula des yeux « papa Jeongguk rencontre papa Namjoon. Vous êtes tous les deux Pères d'une forme de vie humaine. Maintenant, liez-vous. »

Namjoon se sécha les mains avec un chiffon avant de marcher pour serrer la main de Jeongguk. « Nous avons tellement de choses en commun », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la blague, « Content que tu te joignes à nous, gamin. Quel âge a celui-là ? »

Jeongguk s'éclaira quand le sujet fut remplacé par celui concernant son fils. « Jeonghan est à deux semaines d'avoir cinq mois. Mais sa bave ne s'est pas arrêtée. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal. »

« Oh, c'est bon ! » Namjoon lui tapota l'épaule, « Ma fille, Keiko, bave encore dans son sommeil, et elle a sept ans ! ».

Un gémissement fut entendu de la fille mentionnée, « Papa, arrête. »

« Oh, c'est un nom japonais ? » Commenta Jeongguk, agitant la main de son fils à la fille boudeuse de Namjoon. Kei sourit un peu au geste.

« Oh. Euh, ouais. Ça l'est. » Namjoon sourit de façon serrée, « Elle est à moitié japonaise. » Et il semblait qu'il n'allait pas continuer le sujet plus loin, alors Taehyung intervint rapidement.

« D'accord, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, retournons tous à la salle de jeu », Taehyung prit Seonyool et s'éloigna, regardant derrière lui pour voir tout le monde suivre ses pas lentement. Jeongguk et son fils avaient été attirés par les jumeaux enthousiastes et, d'après les apparences, il était agité.

« Tu peux partir, Namjoon hyung. » Cria Taehyung, « C'est déjà un peu passé le déjeuner. »

Les yeux de l'homme plus âgé s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait sa montre-bracelet, « Oh, mince ! Mon brunch ! »

Kei fit un au revoir silencieux alors que son père se précipitait vers la porte avec son manteau. Namjoon lui sourit timidement avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Taehyung respira profondément, se calmant afin de pouvoir faire face à Jeongguk seul… avec tous les enfants comme dangers potentiels.

Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Les jours passèrent et il fut prouvé que Jeongguk s'attribuait moins de mérites pour ce qu'il était, un père décent. Après seulement quelques jours d'inscription à la garderie, il fut déjà ajouté à la liste des "personnes à protéger" de Seokjin et réussit à amadouer des jumeaux, ce qui, de l'avis de Taehyung, était un exploit impressionnant.

Il était un peu désemparé quand il s'agissait de choses comme l'entretien des enfants, mais il s'était rattrapé en laissant Hochan et Hobok s'accrocher à ses bras comme ils le feraient sur des barres de singe.

Taehyung remarquait à quel point il était hésitant lorsqu'il changeait les couches de son fils et reniflait lorsqu'il les mettait à l'envers. « L'autocollant bleu signifie que c'est la face avant », lui avait expliqué Taehyung alors qu'il changeait Jeonghan. Jeongguk hocha la tête avec étonnement, surpris qu'il y ait deux côtés au départ.

Un jour, alors que Jeongguk regardait un film de Pixar avec les filles, un Jihan en pleurs fit irruption dans la pièce avec un nez rougi. Taehyung sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Jeongguk berçant le petit garçon, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et chuchotant doucement des mots réconfortants. L'enfant s'accrochait à sa chemise avec de petites mains agrippées et Taehyung soupira, reconnaissant la fiabilité de Jeongguk.

Il regarda autour de la pièce et ne trouva aucune trace des jumeaux, alors il partit à leur recherche. Quand Taehyung trouva les deux garçons en train de colorier silencieusement dans le coin de la salle de jeux, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les jumeaux Jung étaient tout sauf silencieux.

« Ça vous dérange d'expliquer pourquoi Jihannie pleure ? »

Hochan leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils à Taehyung, tenant fermement le crayon jaune dans sa main. « Parce que c'est un bébé pleureur. »

Hobok les ignora, continuant à colorer les arbres en rouge sur son dessin. Taehyung soupira et s'assit par terre. Il croisa les jambes et se rapprocha des deux enfants. « D'accord les gars, je ne me fâcherai pas contre vous ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste besoin d'explications. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux et Jihan ? » Il attendit une seconde, remarquant le regard douteux de Hochan, « Je promets. Croix de bois. »

À la promesse, les jumeaux se détendirent. Hochan envoya une question silencieuse à son frère et Hobok hocha la tête. Ils tournèrent la tête pour faire face à Taehyung. « Jihan volait mes crayons, » dit Hochan en faisant la moue, « puis il a ruiné le dessin de Hobok. »

L'autre jumeau sortit un papier remplit de gribouillis géants et colorés. « Ouais. Il a coloré le chien en bleu. C'était censé être orange ! »

« Alors, je lui ai dit de partir, » poursuit Hochan, « mais il n'écoute pas … et … et Hobok s'est fâché contre lui. » Taehyung jeta un coup d'œil au jumeau mentionné et il vit Hobok baisser la tête avec honte. « Il a dit à Jihan qu'il était un troll né sous un pont … et que son père l'avait ramassé dans la rue. »

« Oh, les garçons. » Taehyung laissa échapper un seul souffle, « Ce n'était pas gentil de votre part. Vous auriez pu le blesser. »

Les lèvres de Hochan boudèrent un peu, « Mais les dessins animés disent des choses comme ça tout le temps … et les gens rigolent. »

L'homme tendit la main et leur frotta la tête, « À moins d'être une paire comique de chat et de souris, les mots méchants comme ça ne fait pas rire. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Jihannie. » Taehyung conseilla, « Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait pourquoi le chien devrait être orange si vous lui expliquiez bien. »

Ils se levèrent, prêts à sortir de la pièce pour faire face à Jihan lorsqu'une voix se fessait entendre à l'entrée. « Jihannie ! Où est mon petit Jihannie ? » C'était Jimin, « Rentrons à la maison – oh. »

« Merde », lâcha Taehyung, ouvrant la porte seulement pour voir la situation désordonnée de Jihan sanglotant dans les bras de son père et Jeongguk se tenant là maladroitement avec une chemise tâchée de larmes. Taehyung ferma les yeux un instant et maudit l'horrible timing.

Jimin s'accroupit pour serrer son fils, l'air à la fois inquiet et épuisé par une longue journée de travail. Il tendit la main pour essuyer les grosses larmes qui coulaient du menton de son fils. Jihan commença à avoir le hoquet entre ses cris et le père regarda Taehyung avec confusion. Se rapprochant des deux, Taehyung posa une main sur les petites épaules de Jihan en disant, « Il a eu une petite dispute avec les jumeaux. »

Jimin articula un "oh" aux mots de l'autre et se mit à serrer son fils dans ses bras, frottant une main dans son dos. « Hé, tu veux dire à appa ce qui ne va pas ? » Il tapota son fils pour le calmer. La lèvre inférieure de Jihan tremblait et il regardait le sol.

« Tu – tu n'es pas mon vrai papa ? » L'enfant de cinq ans interrogea d'une petite voix, trop effrayé pour lever les yeux et croiser le regard de Jimin. « H-Hobok hyungie a dit ç-ç-ça. »

Le visage de Jimin pâlit et sa bouche resta entrouverte. C'était alors que Taehyung commença à paniquer. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, espérant que Jimin remarquerait ses avertissements. Pendant ce temps, Jimin regardait toujours son fils en pleurs avec une expression contradictoire. « Comment as-tu … »

« Park Jimin ! » Taehyung l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, « Hobok s'est fâché et lui a dit qu'il était né sous un pont. C'est tout. » Il expliqua, « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

« Je suis désolé », Hobok jeta un coup d'œil de derrière Taehyung, l'air nerveux.

Jimin resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Taehyung et les épaules raidies. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant d'écraser soudain son petit garçon dans une étreinte. Le visage de Jimin s'enterra dans l'épaule de Jihan. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu es mon fils, Park Jihan », sa voix semblait tendue, « Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je t'aime. »

Jeongguk, qui avait été silencieux pendant tout ce temps, jeta un regard perplexe à Taehyung. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en disant "Je t'expliquerai plus tard" pendant qu'ils regardaient Jimin pleurer tranquillement dans l'épaule de son fils. Personne ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, alors Chaerin suggéra aux enfants de la suivre hors de la pièce. Taehyung lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant.

Taehyung accrocha une main autour du coude de Jeongguk et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain voisine, regardant Jimin une dernière fois avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demandant Jeongguk, appuyant son corps contre l'évier. Taehyung se tenait contre la porte, soupirant un peu à la situation précédente. « C'est … je ne sais pas comment dire ça simplement … Jihan est adopté. »

Les sourcils de Jeongguk se froncèrent, « Attends – Ils ne sont pas apparentés ? Mais ils se ressemblent tellement ? »

« Non, uh », Taehyung agita la main avant de se gratter la tête, « Techniquement, ils sont liés, mais … Oh mon dieu, c'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Tu vois, Jimin a une sœur qui est encore au lycée. » Il recommença, « Enfant brillant, avenir brillant … tout semblait génial jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mise en cloque. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le bébé, alors elle a demandé une faveur à Jimin. » Taehyung dit, « Et c'est ainsi que Jihan est devenu son fils. »

Jeongguk ne réalisa pas que sa bouche était ouverte. « Merde. »

« Ouais. Merde », gloussa Taehyung, « Désolé de t'avoir embrouillé. »

Le plus jeune homme secoua la tête avec un sourire, « C'est juste que … Je n'aurai jamais pensé, tu sais ? » Il tourna son regard pour rencontrer celui de Taehyung, « Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que tout le monde ici a un passé inexprimé ou quelque chose comme ça … »

Taehyung rigola sincèrement : « Tout le monde a un passé, Jeonggukie. Comment crois-tu qu'on ait fini ici ? »

« Hmmm », fredonna Jeongguk, les lèvres dans un demi-sourire facile, « Alors, qu'est-ce qui en est pour toi ? » Il se pencha vers l'avant, « Laisse-moi deviner, un coup d'un soir qui a mal tourné ? »

« Ha ! Ce serait intéressant, mais non. » Taehyung croisa les bras, souriant grandement.

« Tu … t'es réveillé un soir avec un bébé en pleurs laissé sur le pas de ta porte ? »

Taehyung se moqua, « Continue à deviner. »

Jeongguk se tapota le menton en pensant : « Ta femme est partie après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas fonder une famille avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » L'homme plus âge cligna des yeux, « Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de femme. »

« Oh ouais, ce serait moi. » Jeongguk roula des yeux, « Ma faute. »

Choqué par la confession inattendue, les yeux de Taehyung s'élargirent en alerte. Jeongguk tripota l'ourlet de sa propre chemise, grattant nerveusement les petites coutures. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, mais Taehyung se retrouva à poser une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« Hé, n'importe qui serait chanceux de t'avoir toi et Jeonghan comme famille », dit-il doucement, « Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton fils et c'est le critère numéro un pour être un bon parent. »

La bouche de Jeongguk s'étira en un sourire et ses yeux se transformèrent en petits croissants heureux. « Oui, je suppose que oui. Merci hyung. » Il se détendit de sa forme rigide, « Alors, maintenant que j'ai sorti mon histoire d'origine de père, quelle est la tienne ? »

Taehyung ouvrit la porte derrière lui, l'air malicieux alors qu'il sortit, « Où est le plaisir de te le dire ? Continue de deviner, Jeonggukie. » Il fit un clin d'œil, « Tu y arriveras. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a des spoilers pour Le Bon Dinosaure, donc sautez le passage quand c'est mentionné.

(Risque d'erreurs, relecture de prévue.)

* * *

C'était toujours un peu tendu dans leur cercle chaque fois que la fête des mères arrivait.

Taehyung n'avait pas de raisons particulières pour l'éviter, mais certains des autres papas étaient encore très sensibles sur le sujet. C'était particulièrement vrai pour Hoseok.

Le gars créait intentionnellement une diversion chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait simplement du sujet délicat. Taehyung se souvenait que l'homme plus âgé avait prévu un bilan de santé pour sa famille l'an dernier, à l'occasion de la fête des mères, pour éviter certaines festivités.

En gardant cela à l'esprit, le plan de Seokjin semblait presque impossible pour Taehyung.

« Non, Taehyung », le grand mâle se tût obstinément, ses traits ridiculement symétriques dans un froncement de sourcils, « Il _doit_ être là, cette fois ! On lui a donné assez de temps pour se réconcilier avec tout ça, mais maintenant ça devient incontrôlable ! » Seokjin fulminait, « Un voyage d'une nuit à Gwangju ? Vraiment ? C'est une excuse pour se carapater et nous le savons tous. »

Ils se disputaient depuis trente minutes à ce sujet et, pour être tout à fait honnête, Taehyung pouvait sentir les veines de son front dépasser. Il était heureux que Chaerin soit toujours occupée avec l'école quand Seokjin avait décidé de passer et de lancer cet argument. Il jeta un regard vaincu à l'autre homme. Seokjin était assis sur le canapé de Taehyung, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où ils s'étaient compromis.

Taehyung soupira intérieurement, gardant une expression nivelée pendant la conversation. « Eh bien, ouais, mais s'il n'est pas prêt ? » Rappela-t-il à l'autre, « Ses blessures n'ont pas complètement guéri. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser agir ainsi plus longtemps. »

« Nous _pouvons_ lui donner l'espace dont il a besoin »

Seokjin gémit, « Il a eu trois ans d'espace, Taehyung. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il devra y faire face un jour. Et plus vite cela arrivera, mieux ce sera. » Sa voix se termina en un chuchotement doux, « Hoseok fait bien pire ces jours-ci, je l'ai vu. »

Taehyung pouvait le dire aussi. Que ce soit à cause de l'apparence constamment hagarde d'Hoseok ou de la façon dont ses fils se comportaient avec plus de soin ces jours-ci – craignant d'accabler leur père d'autres soucis.

« Bien, nous lui demanderons de se joindre à nous, » céda Taehyung, « mais s'il dit non, nous ne pouvons pas le forcer, d'accord hyung ? »

Les lèvres pleines de Seokjin se plissèrent devant les paroles de l'autre, semblant hésiter à se mettre d'accord.

« Seokjin hyung … »

« Oh – d'accord ! » Il rejeta ironiquement ses larges épaules en signe de défaite. « Je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien faire s'il décide de s'y opposer. Même quand nous le faisons dans son intérêt. »

Taehyung nota la façon dont Seokjin se mordit la lèvre inférieure après les mots, comme s'il s'était arrêté de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter, et la façon dont son regard était tombé au sol, comme s'il avait pensé à quelque chose qui l'embarrassait.

Et comme toutes les autres fois où Taehyung le remarqua, il fit semblant de ne pas le faire. Ses amis s'en rendraient compte à leur propre rythme.

« Il va s'en sortir, hyung », dit Taehyung, plaçant une main de réconfort sur le bras de l'autre, « Il t'a toi, moi et le reste des papas. On s'assurera qu'il va bien. »

Sur ce, Seokjin lui envoya un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Taehyung répondit avec son sourire en boîte.

« En parlant de – comment Jeongguk s'installe-t-il avec les autres ? » Demanda Seokjin soudainement, se sentant un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec le plus jeune, « Reste-il pour de bon ? »

Taehyung cligna des yeux à la mention inattendue, sentant la chaleur monter dans sa nuque, « Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà pris des décisions, mais il … il va bien », répondit-il doucement.

« Ah, oui. » Seokjin lui fit un clin d'œil sciemment, « _Tu t'es_ assuré qu'il allait bien et tout, non ? »

Taehyung, pétrifié par le sourire taquin de l'autre, se tut durement, « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, arrête ça », se moqua Seokjin de l'autre, « Ton cas sérieux de cœurs-yeux pour le gars ne peut tromper personne. »

Taehyung bafouilla de la manière la plus désagréable, « _Je te demande pardon !_ » Haleta-t-il, « Il pourrait être mignon, mais il ne me voit pas comme ça … en plus il est hétéro. »

L'homme plus âgé leva un sourcil vers lui, « Comment ça ? »

« L'homme avait une femme, hyung. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est hétéro ? »

« … Non ? » Taehyung marmonna en pensant, « Attends, non », il secoua rapidement la tête, « Non, je _ne_ laisse _pas_ tes mots m'atteindre, hyung. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. »

Il se leva de sa position assise et prit une tasse pour la remplir d'eau.

« Fais-moi confiance, Tae. » Seokjin lui fit signe de le suivre, « S'il était hétéro, il ne te regarderait pas comme il le fait. »

La façon dont la garderie des papas célibataires célébrait la fête des mères était de se réunir et de déjeuner ensemble chez Seokjin. Ledit homme utilisait habituellement sa grande cour arrière pour préparer un barbecue pour qu'ils en profitaient tous ; ceci excluait habituellement Hoseok, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une histoire différente.

Taehyung fut surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hobok et Hochan courant autour de la pelouse avec Seonyool trébuchant derrière eux dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une partie de Monopoly. Hoseok était assis à proximité. Taehyung pensait que l'expression de l'autre ne pouvait pas être plus inconfortable.

Il sentit Chaerin tirer sur le côté de sa chemise et se tourna vers elle. « Va courir, toi », dit-il dans une exaspération simulée et lui tapota le nez, souriant quand elle lui donna un large sourire qui ressemblait presque au sien. « D'accord papa, je serai avec Kei. »

Taehyung roula des yeux quand elle s'éloigna. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise l'évidence.

« Eh bien. Elle t'a abandonné assez rapidement », commenta quelqu'un derrière lui.

Taehyung sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et se retourna pour regarder Jeongguk, prenant note des efforts de l'autre pour s'habiller mieux que d'habitude. Ses cheveux brun foncé avait été mis en arrière pour révéler son front et Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela flattait ses traits forts. Dommage que la bave de Jeonghan se soit accumulée sur la chemise bleue qu'il avait enfilée.

« C'est officiel », joua Taehyung, « Je suis devenu trop ennuyeux pour être de bonne compagnie. »

Jeongguk sourit à la phrase dramatique de l'autre, le menton légèrement incliné pendant qu'il parlait, « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, hyung. »

Le plus âge retint son sourire, « Oh, vraiment ? Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Oui, je ne le suis pas. »

Le cœur de Taehyung se tordit dans sa poitrine, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester à l'écart du large sourire de Jeongguk, aux dents de lapin. Il ne savait pas si l'autre ne faisait que plaisanter, mais il lui était difficile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

À ce moment précis, Jeonghan commença à se débattre dans les bras de son père, émettant un gémissement alors qu'il se tortillait sur le côté. Taehyung se rendit compte que le bébé le regardait et sentit ses entrailles fondre à la vue.

« Salut mon chou », roucoula-t-il, s'approchant du champ de vision de Jeonghan, « Oh, regarde-toi, si précieux ! » Il gloussa quand la petite créature le regarda en riant avec ses joues tombantes qui étaient toutes roses de chaleur. « On dirait que tu as pris du poids … qu'est-ce que papa t'a donné à manger, hein ? Je pourrais juste te mordre les joues ! »

Taehyung leva les yeux d'où il s'était penché devant le bébé et se figea lorsqu'il fut confronté aux yeux curieux de Jeongguk qui le fixait. Il y avait un silence soudain dans l'air et les joues furent saupoudrées d'une légère nuance de rose ; cela devait être la chaleur à nouveau. Taehyung oublia presque de respirer.

« Voudrais-tu … me laisser le tenir ? »

C'était comme si le train de pensée de Jeongguk s'écrasait directement dans la réalisation, mais ses mouvements furent encore léthargiques, lents alors qu'il hochait la tête à la demande de Taehyung.

Jeonghan n'était que très heureux quand son père le passa sur les bras de Taehyung, émettant de petites bouffées d'excitation alors que sa tête se balançait pour regarder autour de lui. Jeongguk ne comprenait rien.

« Alors, comment va le barbecue jusqu'ici ? » Taehyung entama une conversation avec Jeongguk alors que ses mains chatouillaient le bébé sous le menton. Jeonghan cria et tenta de mordre les doigts de l'autre.

Jeongguk fixa le spectacle devant lui avec un peu d'admiration, « C'est génial, je suppose », répondit-il, « Namjoon hyung a presque brûlé le poêle, mais Seokjin hyung a dû le voir venir. Il avait un spray aérosol anti feu près de la table de pique-nique. »

Taehyung se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Pourquoi continue-t-il à faire cela ? Oh mon dieu. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas effrayé. »

« Je l'ai fait, » Jeongguk se retrouva en train de rire, poussé par le rire contagieux de l'autre, « même si je pense que Kei y est habitué. Elle n'a même pas touché la tête pour regarder le feu quand son père a crié. »

Taehyung renifla, « Pour être honnête, je pense que Kei fait un bon travail pour s'élever elle-même. »

« Je n'en doute pas ».

Ils ricanèrent aux dépens de leur hyung. Se moquer de Namjoon était toujours amusant.

« Oh, Chim n'est pas encore là ? » Taehyung fit rebondir Jeonghan plus haut sur sa taille pour l'installer dans une position plus confortable, « Je ne le vois nulle part. »

« Il est en route avec son fils », déclara Jeongguk. « Il vient de sortir du travail et maintenant, ils sont tous les deux pris dans les embouteillages. Au moins, c'est ce que Seokjin hyung m'a dit. » Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Hoseok et Yoongi assis sous un arbre à la recherche d'ombre. Ils semblaient être impliqués dans une conversation tranquille.

« Je crois que Seokjin hyung t'a informé de nos réunions de la fête des mères ? » Taehyung interrompit ses pensées alors qu'il se penchait un peu, sa voix plus douce alors qu'il continuait, « Je m'assure juste que tu n'es pas complètement dans le brouillard ici. »

Jeongguk haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas grand-chose … Seulement qu'Hoseok hyung n'y participe pas normalement. »

« Ouais », expira Taehyung, soulagé. « D'habitude, il ne le fait pas, mais on s'est dit que ce ne serait pas bon d'être seul quand on a du mal. Alors, il est là. »

« Comment l'as-tu convaincu de venir ? »

Taehyung soupira, se retournant à la recherche des jumeaux infernaux. Ils étaient bruyants quand ils se roulaient dans l'herbe, tâchant leurs jeans partout. « Nous avons convaincu Hochan et Hobok, et c'était suffisant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. » Taehyung pencha la tête en arrière dans la pensée, « Comme tous les bons parents. »

« Allons lui parler », suggéra Jeongguk, déjà en train de marcher. Surpris par sa soudaineté, Taehyung suivi rapidement.

Ils approchèrent le grand et vieil arbre, avec Jeonghan en remorque. Les trois filles étaient entassées autour de Yoongi alors qu'il utilisait les données de son téléphone pour lire des vidéos YouTube pour elles. Taehyung avait l'intuition que c'était l'œuvre de Seonyool. La petite fille faisait manger son père dans sa main.

« Salut Hobi hyung, Yoongi hyung », Taehyung gazouilla en s'installant à côté de Yoongi, près de sa fille distraite. Yoongi grogna en réponse. Chaerin ne lui épargna même pas un regard. « Les filles. »

« Salut papa », marmonna-t-elle sans enthousiasme, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de Yoongi. Taehyung regarda avec curiosité et fronça les sourcils devant ce qu'il voyait. Elles faisaient perdre à Yoongi ses données Internet sur la chaîne YouTube de Barbie. Ce vlog particulier impliquant un défi de chuchotement avec le "meilleur ami" de Barbie, Ken.

Taehyung n'avait plus de mots.

« Taehyung-ah », le sourire d'Hoseok était mince, mais sincère. « C'est bon de te voir, ça fait un moment. »

« Pareil », il sourit chaleureusement à l'autre, « Les jumeaux ont dit que tu es plus occupé de nos jours. »

Le rire de l'homme était un peu creux et ses yeux étaient doux en pensant à ses deux enfants. Taehyung remarqua la teinture orange pâlissante des cheveux d'Hoseok, laissant à la place une couleur brune terne. Ses racines étaient très évidentes – Taehyung se dit que l'autre n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

« J'ai été embauché dans un endroit. Ça fonctionne bien jusqu'à présent. »

La mâchoire de Taehyung se relâcha à l'information, « Hyung … ce sera le troisième pour toi … ».

Comme d'habitude, Hoseok lui fit un signe de la main et se tourna vers Jeongguk pour détourner le sujet. « Oh, bonjour ? Je ne pense pas que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »

Taehyung soupira avant de se conformer au changement de sujet d'Hoseok, « C'est un nouveau membre de la garderie. Ça fait un moment maintenant. »

« Salut », dit Jeongguk en souriant. « Je suis Jeon Jeongguk. »

« Jung Hoseok », répondit l'autre. Il prit les mains du plus jeune dans une poignée de main et les secoua, « Alors, lequel est le tien ? » Interrogea-t-il, le regard fixé sur les enfants.

« Celui-là, c'est Jeonghan, mon fils. » Jeongguk pointa du doigt le paquet dans les mains de Taehyung. Le bébé fixa Hoseok d'un air confus. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement.

« Oh, il est encore si petit ! » Il leva les yeux du bébé à Taehyung avec un large sourire en forme de cœur. C'était le plus radieux qu'il avait regardé toute la journée. « Et il a ton nez, semble-t-il. »

Les mains de Jeongguk s'approchèrent de son nez, consciemment, « Ah bon ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, « Mon nez est plutôt gros, alors … »

« C'est adorable ! » Taehyung cria, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, « Je veux dire … Jeonghan est adorable quoi qu'il arrive … »

Le plus jeune prit une petite respiration superficielle, « Oh. »

Hoseok se mit à rire de leur interaction et Taehyung fut heureux de voir un peu du côté joyeux de son hyung à nouveau. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

Les minutes passèrent à l'insu d'Hoseok alors qu'il jouait avec le petit bébé dans les bras de Taehyung, faisant des grimaces bizarres pour provoquer des rires de la part de ce dernier. Jeongguk se joignit à peu de temps après, repoussant Hoseok de manière ludique pour montrer comment cela se faisait. Taehyung renifla aux visages idiots et stupides que le plus jeune tirait.

Ses amis étaient tellement extra.

Chaerin, qui s'était fatiguée des vlogs de Barbie, remarqua la querelle enfantine entre les papas et décida de s'impliquer. Taehyung ne pouvait regarder qu'avec amusement quand sa fille faisait semblant de perdre son nez avec une expression comique sur son visage. Jeonghan en aimait chaque seconde, couinant quand le nez de la fille réapparut.

Ils étaient encore en train de s'amuser quand une cloche sonna dans l'air, annonçant leur repas préparé (oui, Seokjin était vraiment sérieux à propos de l'utilisation d'une cloche). Jimin était toujours introuvable.

« Rassemblez-vous, les enfants », dit Seokjin en les fixant du regard, « Oui, vous _tous_. »

En se moquant, Hoseok se redressa, dépoussiérant l'arrière de son short kaki pour se débarrasser des restes d'herbe collante. Taehyung rendit Jeonghan à son père avant de faire la même chose. Les filles couraient déjà vers la table à la mention de nourriture, laissant Yoongi seul avec ses données téléphoniques épuisées.

Bientôt, ils étaient encerclés autour de la table. De la fumée parfumée de viande provenant du barbecue voisin. Taehyung vit Hochan bavé au bout de la table.

« Nous devrions attendre un peu plus que la nourriture se refroidisse avant de manger », déclara Seokjin, toujours en train de manier le grill avec un tablier cliché "embrasser le cuisinier" attaché autour de sa taille. Taehyung ne pensait jamais que l'homme flamboyant possédait un objet aussi horrible.

Ils attendirent patiemment que la viande se refroidisse (pour que Jimin se montre), tandis qu'Hochan donnait à l'assiette de samyeopsal des regards d'envie.

« Salut, désolé, je suis en retard », Jimin entra dans le panorama avec Jihan tenant une de ses mains. Les yeux de Taehyung s'élargirent lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille qui se cachait derrière son ami, « J'ai décidé d'amener un autre invité en chemin », expliqua l'homme, s'écartant pour révéler la personne derrière lui.

Une jeune fille aux yeux tombants et à la courte coupe bouclée resta silencieuse, s'inclinant timidement quand Jimin continua à la présenter. « Les gars, voici ma sœur Jihyun. J'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait se joindre à nous pour aujourd'hui. »

Seokjin fut trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit (ils l'étaient tous), alors Namjoon lui fit une faveur en prenant en charge la situation, « Bien sûr, Jimin-ah », dit-il avant de se tourner vers la fille avec un sourire chaleureux, « Bonjour, je suis Namjoon et j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas l'événement trop ennuyeux. S'il te plaît, assois-toi. On était tous sur le point de manger. »

« Je suis désolée d'être une gêne, mais Jimin oppa n'a pas voulu prendre mon non pour une réponse … » Elle envoya à son frère un regard rapide et inoffensif, « Merci à tous de m'accueillir. »

« Absurdité », Seokjin semblait avoir trouvé sa voix, « Tu n'es en rien une gêne », conclut-il avec un air de finalité, tapant brièvement dans ses mains. « D'accord, maintenant, on se calme … Hobok, pousse-toi mon chou, tu dois faire de la place pour les autres. »

Fronçant les sourcils au terme que Seokjin avait l'habitude de l'appeler, le petit garçon souffla avant de se déplacer davantage vers la droite.

Malgré le choc initial et la confusion, tout le monde se détendit vite après avoir reçu de la nourriture dans leur assiette. Ils discutèrent autour de bouchées de nourriture et malgré avoir réprimander Seonyool pour avoir ri trop fort avec sa bouche pleine de riz, tout le reste se déroula normalement.

Jeongguk secouait une bouteille de lait maternisé dans ses mains pour nourrir Jeonghan lorsque Jimin se leva soudainement de son siège, un verre de thé au citron dans sa main.

« Pour la fête des mères d'aujourd'hui, je veux juste profiter de l'occasion pour apprécier toutes les mères d'être des personnes si fortes, » il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa sœur avant de continuer, « pour avoir donné vie à ce monde et de nous donner la chance d'aimer nos enfants comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui. » Jimin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je sais qu'il est presque impossible pour nous, les papas, de remplir cette fonction, mais nous n'avons pas à le faire. Les mères sont des figures irremplaçables et nous aussi. Tant que nous aimerons nos enfants de tout notre cœur, nous serons toujours leurs parents. »

Taehyung vola un regard à la jeune sœur de Jimin du coin de l'œil et vit que sa tête était baissée, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il détourna le regard quand ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et quelques gouttelettes de larmes tombèrent sur la surface en bois. Jihan, qui était assis à côté d'elle, se pencha pour regarder son visage avec curiosité.

« Imo, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Jihyun sourit à travers les larmes et secoua la tête au garçon désemparé, « Je suis juste … tellement reconnaissante, Jihannie. Tu as un très bon papa. »

Jimin lui envoya le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en réserve.

« Oui, c'est le meilleur. » Répondit-il en gonflant sa poitrine. Cela fit rire les spectateurs.

Sentant l'ambiance, Seokjin se leva avec son verre à la main, copiant Jimin. « Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, mais sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu mon père. J'aimerais l'en remercier. Santé. »

Amusé, Jeongguk emboîta le pas. Mais au lieu d'un verre, il tenait dans ses mains le biberon de son fils. Il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête avec un sourire : « Je remercie mon ex-femme de ne pas vouloir partager la garde de mon fils, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie, parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas la supporter. » Jeongguk simula une expression douloureuse quand des rires suivirent ses parents, « Que Dieu bénisse ses fesses égoïstes. »

Les jumeaux infernaux gloussèrent au mot indécent qu'il avait utilisé.

Avec la blague, l'humeur s'éclaircit, perdant sa somnolence d'avant. Yoongi sourit à la situation ridicule et se joignit aux autres qui se tenaient debout, tenant son enfant autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle buvait dans une tasse avec ses mains.

« J'aimerais remercier mes habitudes d'alcoolique à l'université de m'avoir amené ici. L'enfer sait que je suis trop gay pour féconder des femmes dans d'autres circonstances. Bravo à la mère de Seonyool, c'est une dure à cuire. » Yoongi renifla, « Je suis content qu'on soit restés en bons termes platoniquement. »

Yoongi termina avec une salve d'applaudissements des autres papas (sans Taehyung, mais c'était parce qu'il riait trop fort).

Namjoon se leva avec un chahut, ses longs membres heurtèrent la table en se soulevant. « Je … euh, parfois quand je suis trop occupé au travail, ma mère m'aidait à surveiller Kei. Je suis éternellement reconnaissant pour ça », admit-il, souriant légèrement en évitant le regard calme de sa fille. « Et à la mère de Keiko, pour l'avoir appelée le week-end et vouloir toujours faire partie de sa vie, malgré son éloignement physique. »

À ce moment-là, Seokjin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme, souriant d'encouragement. Namjoon hocha la tête avec un sourire à fossettes.

Hoseok soupira lorsqu'il se mit debout, « Je … pour être tout à fait franc, je n'aurais jamais pensé mon ex-femme pour quoi que ce soit. Elle était misérable, et elle m'a rendu tout aussi misérable », dit-il en respirant profondément avant de continuer, « Elle voulait que je reste à la maison et j'étais d'accord avec cela, seulement jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la raison derrière tout cela était qu'elle pouvait me garder à la maison, m'éloignant de sa vie à l'extérieur. J'ai eu une dépression sévère et c'était vraiment malsain entre nous à partir de ce moment-là. » Les yeux d'Hoseok se durcirent et Taehyung jeta un coup d'œil à la façon devenaient blanches quand il les ferma en poing.

« C'était une tricheuse, une personne qui m'a maltraité pendant de nombreuses années, alors je ne pouvais honnêtement pas penser à quoi que ce soit pour la remercier. Enfin, » il expira lentement, « jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de mes garçons. Ils me donnent la force de vivre, un nouvel espoir, rien qu'en les regardant grandir chaque jour. Je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans eux, alors peut-être que je dois la remercier pour cela. »

Seokjin souriait si fort, Taehyung craignit que ses joues soient définitivement coincées dans cette position. Tout le temps avait des réactions semblables à celles de l'aîné, chacun de leurs visages montrant de la fierté face au discours impromptu d'Hoseok, se sentant heureux pour lui.

Quand il sentit les regards perçants de tout le monde jetés sur lui, Taehyung ne put que gémir en s'allongeant sur son siège. Seokjin lui envoya un regard non amusé.

« Très bien, » cracha-t-il, rebondissant sur ses pieds, « mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors ne soyez pas trop déçu. C'était _votre_ idée », annonça Taehyung.

Yoongi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout d'abord, ma mère est la meilleure et je ne prendrais jamais sa présence dans ma vie pour acquise. » Taehyung commença avec un sourire fier jouant sur ses lèvres, « En second lieu, j'aimerais remercier ma jolie, » ses yeux s'adoucirent, « mon ange, pour avoir amené la petite Miss Kim Chaerin dans ma vie. Elle aurait été une mère merveilleuse. »

Une main se fraya un chemin dans la sienne et Taehyung baissa les yeux pour voir les doigts de sa fille s'enroulant autour des siens. Chaerin lui souriait brillamment. Les yeux de Taehyung se remplissaient de larmes inattendues, mais il réussit à les retenir ; il ne voulait pas atténuer l'humeur.

« Santé ! » Seokjin conclut, levant son verre en l'air avant de taper contre les autres. Il suivit l'action en avalant la boisson en une seule fois.

« Santé ! » Ils firent tous écho, le mot chanté en chœur.

Taehyung sentit des yeux sur lui alors qu'il avalait la boisson en grandes gorgées. Une fois son verre fini, il regarda autour de lui pour voir Jeongguk le regarder fixement, l'expression indéchiffrable et sérieuse. Il haussa un sourcil et parvient à arracher Jeongguk de sa contemplation, faisant rougir le plus jeune d'avoir été attrapés. Taehyung se mit à rire de ça, pensant que c'était mignon.

Gênant, bien sûr, mais toujours aussi mignon.

Cette nuit-là, Taehyung sentit quelqu'un ramper sous ses couvertures de lit, les pieds froids brossant les siens.

Il cligna des yeux et expira par le nez lorsqu'il rencontra le visage de Chaerin. Sa tête était inclinée sur le côté, sur ses oreillers. Face à lui.

Il était minuit moins dix ; bien au-delà de son couvre-feu.

« Impossible de dormir ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix manifestant des restes de sommeil.

Sa fille hocha lentement, ses yeux s'entraînaient encore à observer son visage. Il y avait un petit pli entre ses sourcils. Les mains de Taehyung se déplacèrent du dessous de la couverture pour caresser sa peau, puis passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux juste après.

Chaerin fredonna à la sensation de ses ongles émoussés contre son cuir chevelu. Presque comme un chat. Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, la poitrine se soulevant et retombant à chaque respiration.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à maman. »

Il s'en doutait. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout un rappel après tout.

« Elle te manque ? » Taehyung bougea ses bras pour border la petite fille contre sa poitrine, laissant le haut de sa tête reposer sous son menton. Chaerin savoura la chaleur de son père et enfuit son nez contre sa clavicule.

« Je ne sais pas », marmonna-t-elle, sa voix inhabituellement maigre. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Taehyung fredonna avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête. « Ta mère t'aimait vraiment », dit-il en frottant ses mains contre son dos par petites touches réconfortantes.

« Oui ? » Demanda Chaerin, reniflant dans le t-shirt de son père.

Taehyung sentit quelque chose se resserrer dans sa poitrine au son. Il hocha la tête, la bouche formant un sourire tremblotant que sa fille ne voyait pas, « Oh ouais. Tu parles », dit-il en riant. « Quand elle était enceinte de toi, elle m'a fait acheter ces DVD de Baby Mozart à jouer, » Taehyung se moqua de sa mémoire, « c'était pour s'assurer que tu ne finirais pas avec mes notes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous étions si jeunes. »

Chaerin écouta tranquillement, « Comment était-elle ? »

« Elle était une personne obstinée, mon Dieu – je crois que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle dès que je l'ai vue répliquer à des crétins de notre classe », gloussa-t-il pour lui-même, « Elle était belle, intelligente, et une grande fan de 2NE1. D'où ton nom. »

Chaerin rigola à l'histoire familière, « Tu as dit que vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux pour mon nom. »

« Ouais, je voulais absolument t'appeler Taeyeon, mais elle n'en voulait pas. » Taehyung roula les yeux avec tendresse, « Nos fandoms s'affrontèrent, vois-tu. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez donné mon nom d'après – »

Taehyung la fit taire, « C'était important pour nous à l'époque, d'accord. » Il soupira doucement, « De toute façon, je sais qu'elle nous aime. Je le vois, mon chou. Elle vit en toi. » Dit-il, sentant l'humidité se former en petites tâches sur sa chemise. Chaerin prit une respiration bégayée. Elle avait pleuré tout ce temps, « Elle vit dans tes sourires, dans ton cœur bon et c'est là qu'elle restera. »

Chaerin jouait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise quand il pencha la tête pour le regarder. Taehyung sourit à ses joues tâchées de larmes. Chaerin les essuya obstinément avec le dos de ses paumes.

« Merci, papa », murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile. »

Les yeux de Taehyung s'apaisèrent à ces mots, « Pas besoin de le faire, ma puce. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi », elle enfonça le devant de sa chemise pour se redresser. Chaerin le prit par surprise quand ses lèvres plantèrent un bref baiser sur son menton, « Je t'aime tant. »

« Je sais », il lui rendit le baiser sur le front. « Fais de beaux rêves, ma jolie. »

Chaerin renifla, « Je ne suis pas fatiguée, cependant. »

« Eh bien, _je suis_ fatigué. Il est déjà passé l'heure d'aller au lit, mademoiselle. Va dormir avant que je _t'y_ oblige. »

La jeune fille grogna, se blottissant encore plus dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son père, « Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu crains. »

Taehyung la sentit sourire contre sa chemise avant de s'endormir.

Quand Taehyung n'était pas occupé à s'occuper de sa fille (et des autres mignons gosses à la garderie), il travaillait tard le soir à l'hôpital pour gagner sa vie.

C'était, selon toutes les normes, une corvée ingrate.

Pour la cinquième fois, cette nuit-là, Taehyung dut nettoyer l'acide gastrique régurgité de quelqu'un pendant que les autres infirmières prenaient soin des patients. Que ce soit du sang, du vomi ou même de l'urine. Ils s'étaient tous relayés pour tâcher son uniforme.

On peut dire sans risque de se tromper qu'il détestait absolument les quarts de nuit aux urgences.

Vérifiant son bipeur, Taehyung soupira en ne voyant aucune nouvelle mise à jour et se dirigea vers les casiers pour vérifier son téléphone. Peut-être appeler Chaerin pendant qu'il était.

Un couple de collègues l'accueillit sur son chemin et Taehyung leur donna un sourire fatigué en retour, se sentant soulagé alors qu'il atteignit finalement le salon.

Dès qu'il déverrouilla l'écran de son téléphone, il fut bombardé d'aux moins vingt notifications d'appels manqués. Se sentant anxieux, Taehyung s'arrêta de penser aux pires scénarios. Ses yeux s'élargirent au nom du contact sur son écran.

Tous les appels manqués provenaient de Jeongguk.

Complètement déconcerté, Taehyung prit quelques secondes pour traiter et se demander pourquoi le plus jeune l'appelait, mais il se dit qu'il le découvrait quand il appellera Jeongguk. C'était ce qu'il fit.

La ligne résonna une fois avant d'être décrochée, prenant Taehyung au dépourvu. C'était comme si l'autre attendait son appel. « Taehyung ? » Dit Jeongguk, sa respiration craquela à travers le haut-parleur.

Taehyung nota l'urgence dans le ton de l'autre et sauta les salutations, « Jeongguk, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai juste pris une pause de mon quart de travail et je suis revenu avec vingt appels manqués … »

« C'est Jeonghan. Il est … » Il y avait des bruissements de l'autre côté. Jeongguk était probablement en train de bouger pendant qu'il parlait. « Il a fait de la fièvre depuis la fin de l'après-midi et il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, mais il n'a pas faim et je ne sais pas si je devrais lui donner des médicaments … Je ne sais pas. » Jeongguk expira avec lassitude. « Désolé, je pensais que tu saurais quoi faire. »

Taehyung, maintenant plus alerte, répondit d'un ton plus calme, « Ne t'excuse pas Gukkie, je suis content que tu m'aies appelé », dit-il en consolation. « Quelle est la température actuelle de Jeonghan ? »

« C'est … euh, maintenant il est descendu à 38,1°c. »

« Oh, » nota Taehyung, « La fièvre a diminué ? »

« Oui, j'ai mis des serviettes humides sur son front pour calmer la fièvre », admit Jeongguk en hésitant, « Ce n'est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Taehyung sourit, « Non, c'est parfaitement bien. Est-ce que Jeonghan refuse toujours de manger ? »

À ce moment-là, Jeongguk gémit, « Il est très grincheux quand j'essaie de le nourrir et il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher. Il ne veut plus de lait maternisé ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas », fredonna Taehyung. Il sentit un bourdonnement de son bipeur et jura intérieurement quand il vit le message l'informant de revenir aux urgences. « Tu sais quoi », dit-il durant l'appel alors que sa main remettait le bipeur dans sa poche. « Continue d'essayer de le nourrir, il aura faim tôt ou tard, mais ne lui donnes pas de médicament. Oh, et envoies moi ton adresse par message. Mon service se termine dans une demi-heure, pour que je puisse aller le voir plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, si la fièvre ne dépasse pas 38,8°c, ce n'est généralement rien de grave, mais si c'est le cas, je te suggère de l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Okay, d'accord », marmonna Jeongguk, peut-être à lui-même, puis dit dans un volume plus fort, « Okay. Je vais … euh … garder ça à l'esprit. Merci beaucoup pour cela, hyung. »

« Non, ce n'est rien », dit-il, « Oh, et Jeonggukie ? »

« Ouais ? »

Un sourire joua sur le visage de Taehyung, « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sors bien. »

Il y eut un court battement de silence à l'autre extrémité et Taehyung pensait que Jeongguk était sur le point de répondre quand son bipeur sonna à nouveau pour lui rappeler. Jetant un rapide « à plus tard » sur la ligne, Taehyung appuya sur le bouton d'appel final avant de pousser l'appareil dans son casier et de sprinter hors de la pièce.

Plus tôt son quart de travail se terminait, mieux c'était.

Quelques heures plus tard, Taehyung sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Jeongguk. Après cinq minutes de non-réponse, Taehyung appuya de nouveau sur la cloche, ce qui donna lieu à des bruits de pas dans l'appartement de Jeongguk.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle révéla un Jeongguk endormi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout ébouriffés, une mèche collant à l'arrière de sa tête. L'homme était vêtu d'une chemise de coton géante et d'un pantalon de survêtement. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient des ombres sombres et Taehyung eut soudain l'envie d'enrouler l'autre dans des couvertures pour le laisser dormir.

« Taehyung », ledit Taehyung cligna des yeux, ses mouvements léthargiques. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Taehyung se moqua, « Je tiens ma parole, Jeonggukie. Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« C'est comme … », Jeongguk regarda l'horloge sur le mur, « trois heures du matin. Personne ne vit à cette heure. » Il fit une pause, regardant Taehyung en plein réalisation, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, « Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. Entre, s'il te plaît. »

Taehyung entra et retira son manteau, le tendant à l'autre homme avant de glisser de ses chaussures. Ses yeux erraient dans l'espace de vie de Jeongguk. C'était un appartement de taille décente, qui aurait pu passer pour une garçonnière s'il n'y avait pas les jouets de bébé éparpillés et le groupe de biberons comme de serviettes abandonnées sur la table basse.

Il y avait un contraste évident entre la conception de l'appartement et le style de vie qui en découlait.

« Où est Jeonghanie ? » Demanda Taehyung en tournant autour du canapé en cuir couleur crème. Il faillit trébucher sur un hochet Pororo égaré sur le sol, mais il le ramassa et le posa sur le canapé.

Jeongguk se précipita vers lui, nettoyant une partie du désordre sur la table dans sa hâte. « Il dort encore », il y avait un soulagement indéniable dans sa voix et Taehyung ne le nota pas. Il était là, faisant ça. « Sa température est encore plus basse maintenant, seulement une légère fièvre, je crois. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

Jeongguk fit une pause, trois bouteilles toujours tenues dans ses mains alors qu'il se tournait vers Taehyung, « Oh bien sûr », souffla-t-il, légèrement désorienté. « Il dort dans ma chambre – c'est juste à côté de la cuisine – tu peux y aller en premier. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai rangé cette porcherie. »

Taehyung renifla à l'attitude penaud de l'autre et hocha la tête, tourna les talons pour trouver ladite pièce.

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte de la chambre à coucher, Taehyung s'assura de faire moins de bruit possible pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, minimisant ses mouvements et entrant dans la pièce avec plus de soin. Jeonghan était profondément endormi au milieu du lit de taille de reine de Jeongguk, une barricade d'oreillers autour de son petit corps et une couverture à motifs de canard sur son ventre.

Il y avait une petite serviette pliée sur son front et elle était sèche au toucher de Taehyung, alors il alla de l'avant et la décolla de la tête de Jeonghan pour la mouiller avec de l'eau du robinet. Retournant avec le tissu humide, il s'assit à côté du bébé et tendit la main pour le placer juste au-dessus de ses sourcils.

Taehyung prit un thermomètre près de la table de nuit et l'alluma, le plaçant dans l'une des petites oreilles de Jeonghan pour mesurer la chaleur corporelle de ce dernier. Il avait, en fait, baissé à une légère fièvre. Il soupira doucement, retirant le thermomètre pour faire passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Jeonghan. Sa tête était à peine plus grosse que la main de Taehyung, et son cœur se crispa à la vue.

« Tu tiens vraiment de ton père », Taehyung sourit à la façon dont les petites lèvres de Jeonghan s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper de faibles ronflements. L'arc de Cupidon proéminent était un sosie de celui de Jeongguk.

« Beau, ai-je raison ? » Dit doucement une voix depuis la porte.

Taehyung sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jeongguk s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, ses bras croisés à l'horizontale sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus éveillé qu'avant.

Taehyung fredonna, « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé », dit-il d'un air espiègle, marchant près du lit. Taehyung se moqua tandis que l'autre se mit à rire silencieusement.

« Beau ou pas, tu as fait du bon travail avec lui. » Taehyung complimenta, glissant la couverture sous le menton de Jeonghan pour donner à ses mains quelque chose à faire. « Il s'est vraiment amélioré. »

Jeongguk soupira, son expression tombant à un regard plus sérieux. Il y avait un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur son visage et Taehyung ne souhaitait rien de plus que de l'enlever.

« Il va bien ? »

« Oh, Jeonghan va bien », rassura Taehyung, « Si mon avis est juste, il pourrait faire ses dents bientôt, ce qui est normal pour les nourrissons de son âge. »

La bouche de Jeongguk s'ouvrit, « Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait causer de la fièvre. »

« Parfois oui », expliqua l'aîné, tapotant légèrement les cuisses potelées de Jeonghan, « Chaerin n'avait pas de fièvre quand sa première dent est apparue, mais elle agissait comme la progéniture de Satan pendant tout le processus. Cela diffère pour tout le monde. »

Jeongguk avait l'air horrifié avec l'information, « Alors, le côté grincheux reste ? » Il déglutit quand Taehyung hocha la tête affirmative, « Pour combien de temps ? »

« Peut-être jusqu'à l'âge d'un an ? » Taehyung grimaça à l'expression désespérée de l'autre, « Mais ça pourrait se terminer plus vie pour Jeonghan, on ne sait jamais. »

Jeongguk s'affaissa visiblement, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Taehyung. Ses yeux rivés sur son fils endormi. À cette distance, Taehyung pouvait l'entendre respirer profondément. « Je … j'avais tellement _peur_ , Tae. »

La voix était petite, avec un peu de regret même, poursuit-il, « Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ces derniers jours », admit-il, « C'est le poids du "est-ce que je fais bien ça ?" ou "est-ce que j'en fais assez ?" chaque fois que je dois agir comme son père. J'ai tellement peur de foirer et de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Des gouttelettes de larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Jeongguk, tombant de son menton jusqu'à l'endroit où ses mains étaient enfoncées dans la couverte sous lui. Ses musclés étaient tendus, tremblant légèrement tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Sans trop y penser, les mains de Taehyung se déplacèrent pour frotter le côté du cou de l'autre, les doigts entourant la peau chaude en dessous.

Jeongguk poussa un soupir de soulagement, « C'est bon qu'il ait bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais. »

« C'est un sentiment universel », sourit Taehyung avec ironie, « Nous avons la responsabilité de les élever pour en faire des adultes qui performeront quand, de façon réaliste, nous ne sommes même pas proches de cet idéal. » Il vit Jeongguk jeté un regard à son fils, ses yeux mélangeant des émotions, « Mais nous essayons. »

« Comment tu t'en sors, hyung ? » Demanda Jeongguk, les yeux fixés sur le bébé endormi.

Taehyung lécha ses lèvres sèches pour les mouiller avant de répondre, « Honnêtement, je le fais à peine. C'était difficile à l'époque. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, puisque j'en étais pratiquement encore un. C'était la troisième année du lycée, je crois, quand ma copine de l'époque m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de notre bébé. » Il leva les yeux pour voir Jeongguk le regarder fixement, son expression illisible des ombres projetées dans l'obscurité de la pièce. « N'aies pas l'air si surpris. »

« Je … Je ne suis pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ? »

« Eh bien, la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme prévue. » Taehyung continua après une courte pause, « Nous avons eu tellement de réactions négatives, et encore plus après que nous allions décider de garder le bébé. Heureusement, ma famille m'a soutenu tout au long de la grossesse et a même offert de nous aider lorsque le bébé est arrivé. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de ses parents. »

« Elle a pris une année sabbatique avant l'université en raison de sa grossesse et honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas où tout a mal tourné. Elle a bien mangé, bien reposée, et ma mère n'a fait que la gâter. » Taehyung baissa les yeux sur les draps de lit en se souvenant, « Les médecins ont dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang, je ne sais pas, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas, tu sais ? » Il se moqua en secouant la tête, « Quand j'ai compris que j'étais tout seul avec cette énorme responsabilité sur mes épaules, je ne comprenais rien ; mais ensuite, j'ai entendu les pleurs d'un bébé et mon premier réflexe a été d'aller le chercher. Quand j'avais la petite Chaerin dans les bras, voyant la première fois son horrible visage en pleurs et sachant que c'était à moi de la chérir, je savais que c'était une raison suffisante pour continuer. Et en grandissant, elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner d'autres raisons. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à son premier prix dans un concours d'orthographe. » Taehyung sourit chaleureusement à l'homme à côté de lui, « Je suis sûr que Jeonghanie t'a donné assez de raisons de l'aimer aussi fort. »

Les lèvres de Jeongguk se séparèrent légèrement, ses yeux fixèrent sur le charmant sourire sur le visage de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un d'être si beau, si rempli de chaleur et d'amour. Taehyung attendit qu'il dise quelque chose en retour, fronçant les sourcils quand tout cela s'aboutit par plus de silence.

« Le suspense est tendu, je vois », plaisanta Taehyung. « Quoi ? Pas même mon histoire qui fait pleurer ne te touche ? » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire en forme de boîte, « Comme c'est froid, Jeonggukie. »

Si quelqu'un disait à Jeongguk que c'était ce à quoi ressemblaient les anges, il les croirait sans aucun doute.

« Ce n'est pas ça, j'étais juste … », il cligna des yeux, « submergé ? Mais oui, tu as raison », Jeongguk déplaça sa main pour la poser sur la tête de Jeonghan, « Il est la raison pour laquelle tout cela en vaut la peine. »

Le cœur de Taehyung sauta sur les mots, toujours aussi affecté par la façon dont Jeongguk adorait son fils. Peut-être que ça l'avait rendu beaucoup attirant dans l'histoire de Taehyung. Qui savait, vraiment.

« C'était donc ça, » la tête de Jeongguk se tourna vers lui, « ton histoire d'origine de père ? »

Taehyung ricana à la référence et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ça n'a été que des petites amies ? »

L'aîné cligna des yeux à la question, sentant sa gorge se serrer et le sang remonter le long de son cou en réaction. Jeongguk le regarda droit dans les yeux, prudent bien qu'un peu audacieux. « Hein ? » Dit-il intelligemment.

« Tu m'as entendu, hyung. » Jeongguk se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire.

« Je … um, pourquoi tu me demanderais ça ? » Taehyung bafouilla son discours, « J'ai l'air _si_ hétéro que ça ? »

Jeongguk perdit presque le contrôle de sa voix, étouffant son rire dans la paume de ses mains. Taehyung feignit l'offense alors qu'en réalité, il se sentit rougir dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Juste pour être sûr », dit Jeongguk, essoufflé. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et c'était si visiblement étourdit que Taehyung lui-même commença à ressentir la même chose.

« Je pensais avoir été assez clair », chuchota l'aîné, ses yeux errèrent sur le visage de l'autre. Cherchant. Le battement de cœur de Jeongguk était fort contre ses oreilles, tambourinant dans un rythme erratique.

Il s'étouffa de rire, « Tu n'es pas facile à lire, Taehyung. »

Sorti de nulle part, une main prit sa mâchoire gauche et Taehyung se pencha pour planter un court baiser sur sa joue, s'attardant une seconde de trop avant de se retirer. Pas que Jeongguk s'en soucie de toute façon.

« Là », dit-il, clignant des yeux paresseusement à Jeongguk, de longs cils se déployant. « Sommes-nous clairs maintenant ou dois-je _tout_ faire moi-même ici ? »

Les joues de Jeongguk se colorèrent et elles rappelèrent à Taehyung des fraises, « Je … tu … Qu'est-ce que … »

Au chahut, Jeonghan commença à se débattre sur le matelas. Un couple de pleurnichements en détresse réussit à capter l'attention de son père, le ramenant à un état de fonctionnement.

Ils finirent par quitter la pièce pour donner à Jeonghan le silence dont il avait tant besoin. Le bébé se tortillait encore ses petits membres dans un rêve quand Jeongguk ferma la porte. Dans sa bouche se trouvait la nouvelle sucette que Taehyung lui avait apportée sur le chemin vers chez Jeongguk.

Comme Jeonghan cherchait des choses à mâcher, il pensait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de lui donner juste ça. Une tétine était un bien meilleur sacrifice que le canapé de Jeongguk. Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point cela pourrait être utile lorsque votre bébé était insupportablement grincheux.

« Tu es encore dans ta blouse », commenta Jeongguk lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, un volume plus naturel à son approche.

Taehyung regarda en bas dans la panique, puis devient horrifié une fois qu'il vit que l'autre disait la vérité.

« Oh mon dieu », il ferma les yeux dans une expression silence de tuez-moi s'il vous plaît et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine défensivement, « Je me précipitais ici donc je ne m'en rendais pas compte … » Taehyung s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement, « Désolé, je dois sentir la mort. »

« Tu peux prendre une douche ici si tu en as besoin », proposa le plus jeune. « Prends quelques vêtements. » Et quand Taehyung ouvrit la bouche pour refuser poliment, il ne fit que le contrer, « C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici juste pour vérifier mon fils. »

Alors, il resta, faisant couler l'eau chaude pour se doucher et en passant par l'éventail de produits de douche que Jeongguk avait. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Taehyung remarqua comment ses cheveux sentaient le shampooing parfumé au gingembre et à la vanille qu'il avait utilisée. Ça sentait Jeongguk.

La chemise qu'il avait empruntée au jeune homme était semblable à celle que Jeongguk à ce moment-là. Il devina que l'autre avait une certaine esthétique à suivre. Il était lâche sur le cadre de Taehyung, même si ce n'était pas tellement évident. Il se rendit compte à quel point son corps et celui de Jeongguk étaient construits différemment.

Jeongguk s'étouffa alors qu'il regardait Taehyung, « Ça te va bien. »

« La chemise est un peu grande, mais tout le reste va bien », sourit Taehyung en guise de remerciement. « Heureusement qu'on fait la même taille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rire de Jeongguk fut un peu timide.

Les deux passèrent quelques minutes de plus à parler tout en restant assis sur le canapé, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Taehyung se rappela l'heure. Le soleil se lèverait bien assez tôt.

Taehyung s'excusa alors, saisissant son manteau pour l'enfiler. L'autre le regardait comme ça, le regard de gratitude toujours fixé sur son visage.

Il était quatre heures du matin ; Jeongguk avait des sacs sous les yeux tout en étant en pyjama, et les articulations de Taehyung souffraient d'épuisement. Au moins, ses muscles étaient plus détendus après la douche chaude.

Jeongguk traîna derrière lui tranquillement alors qu'il lui montrait la porte, un peu de regret s'attardant dans ses mouvements alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour que Taehyung puisse la franchir. L'homme plus âgé laissa échapper un petit sourire, enveloppant son manteau autour de lui et sentant la matière douce de la chemise de Jeongguk en dessous.

« Je t'en dois une, hyung. » Jeongguk parla, appuyant son corps contre la porte. Taehyung nota les lignes subtiles des muscles qui couraient sur ses bras quand il les replia sur sa poitrine. « Un dîner, compenserait-il ? »

« Tu n'as pas à redevable pour quoi que ce soit envers moi, Jeonggukie », Taehyung fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre se sente obligé de rendre la pareille, puisqu'il le faisait juste pour l'aider.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas », argumenta le plus jeune papa, un soupçon d'impatience dans son ton. Taehyung remarqua la contraction nerveuse de la bouche de Jeongguk et fit une pause, laissant l'autre continuer à parler. « Taehyung, je _veux_ t'inviter à dîner, » lâcha-t-il, « je pensais que c'était évident ? »

Une chaleur familière remonta le coup de Taehyung, « Oh. »

« Ouais. Oh. » Sa voix était un peu taquine, « Sommes-nous clairs maintenant ? »

« Clair », répondit Taehyung, les joues endolories à force de sourire.

« Papa », marmonna Chaerin, encore à moitié endormie alors que Taehyung la porte à son lit, « Tu es revenu à la maison ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Je suis rentré maintenant, poupée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de t'endormir sur le canapé ? » Dit-il au lieu de répondre à sa question, « C'est mauvais pour ton dos. »

Chaerin souffla, ses mains accrochées sur le devant de sa chemise (celle de Jeongguk), « Je ne savais pas que tu travaillerais si tard. »

« Désolé », dit-il dans ses cheveux, la posant sur le matelas. « Jeongguk m'a appelé pour vérifier Jeonghan. Il avait un épisode de fièvre. »

« Oh non », dit Chaerin alors que son père tirait les draps de sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. « Il va bien ? »

Taehyung renifla à son inquiétude soudaine, « Jeonghan va bien. Ses dents qui poussent le dérangent, mais c'est tout ce qu'i faire. »

« C'est bien », les paupières de Chaerin tombèrent dans un sommeil sans fin, « Jeongguk ahjussi est si désemparé. »

« Oui », dit Taehyung en riant, « Il l'est. »

« Je l'aime bien quand même », murmura Chaerin, ne faisant plus sens.

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa Taehyung en regardant le visage paisible et endormi de sa fille.

Le mercredi le plus proche, celui où Jeongguk partageait ses quarts de travail avec Jimin et Yoongi, une note inattendue fit son chemin jusqu'à sa table – parmi la chaîne d'origami qu'il enseignait à Jihan. Seonyool n'avait jamais pris la peine d'écouter et avait forcé son père à les faire pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il regarde le morceau de papier d'origami plié, le ramassant dans ses mains.

Yoongi regarda par-dessus son flocon de neige en papier à moitié fendu et fit un bruit de questionnement. « Peut-être qu'il y a des crottes de nez coincées à l'intérieur. »

Jeongguk le regarda avec dégoût, posant le papier pour faire bonne mesure.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Yoongi, indigné, « Seonyool m'a donné une lettre pour la Saint-Valentin et a collé les bords avec sa crotte de nez – C'était comme … de la colle personnalisée, on pourrait dire. » Il poussa Jeongguk avec son épaule, « Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Comment peut-il louer les crottes de nez de Seonyool comme un fou », Jimin se joint à Yoongi avec Jeonghan et Hobok. « C'est tellement dégoutant », dit-il en remettant Jeonghan sur les genoux de Jeongguk. Yoongi se renfrogna.

« C'est de la créativité et de l'ingéniosité tout en un ! » Il souffla, rapprochant sa fille distraite plus près de lui, « Tu ne comprendras jamais. »

« Et je suis content pour ça », murmura Jimin sous son souffle.

Jeongguk ricana à ses hyungs, dépliant le papier et se figea une fois qu'il lut ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

C'était un simple message manuscrit en gros caractères arrondis. Il remarqua le "Aimes-tu mon papa ?" griffonné tout en haut avant de passer par les cases à cocher avec des options de "Vraiment beaucoup", "Meh" ou ":("

Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa respiration s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce que Chaerin surgisse dans sa vue, ses yeux grands ouverts et malicieux. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, son visage entre ses deux paumes de mains pendant qu'elle le fixait.

C'était ridicule ; il se souvenait de quelque chose qu'il faisait en cinquième année en classe, où tout le monde passait des notes et demandait des secrets ridicules comme celui-ci.

« Chaerin … », fit-il prudemment, lui jetant un regard, « Est-ce de toi ? »

« Non », dit-elle d'un air absent alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage, « Assez sûr qu'il est pour toi, Jeongguk ahjussi. » La fille lui chanta son nom avant de donner de petits coups de poing sur le bras, « Allez, tu dois y répondre. »

Jeongguk rit un peu timidement, ramassant un crayon, « Que veux-tu que je réponde ? »

« Tout ce qui permet à mon père d'avoir un rendez-vous », dit-elle. « Il n'en a pas été depuis des mois maintenant – Reste juste à la maison et n'arrête pas de m'embêter à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. »

« Oh mon Dieu », Jeongguk s'accrocha à son estomac qui commençait à souffrir de tous les rires. Avec un crayon à la main, il laissa planer l'extrémité de la pointe de plomb sur les options, « Et, tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec moi qui passe du temps avec Taehyung ? »

« Ça dépend »

Jeongguk mordit les parois intérieures de ses joues comme une habitude nerveuse, « De quoi ? »

« Sur la question de savoir si tu le convaincrais de me laisser prendre des cours de ballet », ses lèvres se levèrent en souriant comme celui du Cheshire. Jeongguk fut stupéfait, complètement hors de lui alors que Jimin hurlait à l'arrière-plan, riant ironiquement.

« Je plaisante », dit Chaerin en riant en voyant son teint pâle, « Bien que cela ajouterait quelques points, bien sûr. » Jeongguk ne pouvait pas _croire_ cette fille. « Papa est plus gentil avec moi quand il est heureux, et tu le rends heureux, alors si les chiffres s'additionnent … »

« Ton père élève un cerveau », expira Jeongguk, clignant encore des yeux à Chaerin en incrédulité.

Elle regarda avec intérêt alors qu'il allait de l'avant et cocha la première option.

La fille sourit, « D'habitude, on m'appelle _prodige_ , mais merci. »

« Tu … m'as offert des fleurs ? » Taehyung cligna des yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte ce soir-là, son rendez-vous remuant comme un tas de nerfs sur le pas de sa porte. Il reçut le bouquet de pivoines de couleurs riches et remarqua Jeonghan qui s'accrochait à son père, ses yeux suivant la couleur rose sombre et vibrante des plantes.

« Mauvais choix ? » Jeongguk se mit à rire, un peu méfiant.

Taehyung enterra son visage dans les pétales et fredonna à l'odeur, heureux. « Non, pas du tout en fait, merci Jeonggukie. » Il sourit, les yeux s'illuminant de lumière en faisant un geste à l'intérieur, « Entre, je vais trouver un vase pour ça. »

Jeongguk se dégagea de ses chaussures, « Je suis content que tu les aimes. »

« Oh, eh bien, ce sont mes préférés », Taehyung entra dans sa cuisine pour chercher de vieux cadeaux de pendaison de crémaillère. « Comment tu le sais ? » Il fredonna en regardant sa fille sortir de sa chambre, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des renseignements ou quoi que ce soit. »

Chaerin s'arrêta comme un cerf dans les phares. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jeongguk avant de reculer vers le frigo à la recherche de lait au chocolat.

« Pure chance ? » Jeongguk mentit à travers ses deux dents de devant. Chaerin mit sa tête le frigo, sifflant faiblement un air.

Taehyung sourit à lui-même en sortant un vase de cristal que Seokjin lui avait donné, « Chance, hein ? » Il regarda Chaerin avec un éclat de savoir dans les yeux, « Ne l'use pas. »

« Alors ! » Chaerin sauta un peu, mourant d'envie de changer le sujet, « Jeongguk ahjussi, as-tu des rappels pour moi au sujet de Jeonghan ? »

« Oh, oui en fait », dit Jeongguk avec trop de soulagement dans sa voix, « Il aime son biberon chaud – en quelque chose du côté chaud – puisqu'il ne boira rien de tiède ou de froid. Je lui ai déjà donné un bain avant pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter de ça – et il doit dormir à sept heures, sinon il sera grincheux le lendemain … Attends, tu sais comment changer les couches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas », dit Chaerin en agitant la main, « C'est une corvée quotidienne à la garderie. »

Les mains de Taehyung étaient encore occupées à arranger les fleurs à son goût. Il secoua la tête avec amusement, « Ne casse pas le bébé, mon chou. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Jeongguk réussit à avoir l'air scandalisé.

« Ugh – Je vais bien, on va bien, ça va aller », la petite fille prit Jeonghan dans ses bras, le soutenant avec la facilité de l'expérience. « Maintenant vous prévoyez tous les deux de rester ici toute la nuit pour me harceler ou allez-vous enfin suivre le programme ? »

« Mon petit démon fougueux », roucoula Taehyung, embrassant le sommet de sa tête. « Prends soin de vous deux, nous vous verrons bientôt, d'accord ? Appelle-nous, s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Jeongguk prit une seconde pour caresser la tête des deux enfants et leur chuchoter un "souhaitez-moi bonne chance !" avant de courir après Taehyung jusqu'à la porte. Ils sortirent de l'appartement ensemble.

« Alors, quel est le programme exactement ? » Taehyung sourit à l'autre quand ils furent dehors, un sourcil levé en question.

« On va dîner et compenser les calories en allant en marchant au cinéma. »

« Regardons-nous quelque chose ? »

« Non, nous allons juste passer pour le pop-corn », plaisanta Jeongguk, gagnant un roulement d'yeux bien mérité de la part de Taehyung. « Tu traînes avec les jumeaux depuis trop longtemps. »

Le rire parvient facilement au jeune homme, « Vraie conversation, cependant, je n'ai pas été au cinéma depuis un moment. Ce serait bien de regarder un film ensemble. »

Taehyung fredonna, réalisant que Jeongguk était un nouveau parent, et que les nouveaux parents n'avaient pas le luxe d'aller au cinéma (ou dans n'importe quel lieu public) quand leurs bébés pleuraient toutes les cinq minutes. C'était juste exigeant pour le corps et l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent au choix de Jeongguk pour la nuit : un barbecue coréen où il était un habitué, mais qu'il avait moins fréquenté après avoir eu Jeonghan. C'était un endroit mignon et accueillant, et les ahjumma qui les servaient n'arrêtait pas de parler du beau couple qu'ils formaient.

Il s'efforçait d'être beau ce soir, juste pour montrer à Jeongguk ce à quoi il pourrait s'inscrire. Ses cheveux étaient plus légers grâce à une douche fraîche et il avait sorti son vieux jean – un de ceux qui accentuaient sa silhouette comme s'ils étaient cousus sur sa peau. Il était sûr d'avoir surpris Jeongguk en train de voler des regards sur les clavicules exposées par sa chemise surdimensionnée.

(La dernière fois que Jeongguk l'a vu, il était couvert des restes de fluide corporel, d'accord, il _devait_ être beau.)

Et il semblait que l'effort ne fût pas unilatéral. Le plus jeune avait l'air tout aussi bien dans son col roulé blanc et une paie de jean vieilli assortit. Les yeux de Taehyung ne cessaient de remarquer la rangée de boucles d'oreilles dans l'oreille de l'autre qui bougeait chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Il avait l'air _bien_.

 _Alors oui, ahjumma_ , pensa Taehyung en _grillant_ la viande, nous sommes _beaux ensembles_.

Quand Taehyung fut occupé à se verser du soju (puisque Jeongguk conduisait), un wrap fut brandi devant son visage. La main de Jeongguk tendait le _bo-ssam_ ensemble, les extrémités de ses doigts épinglant les bords de la feuille de laitue qui contenait toutes les bonnes choses.

« Ah, tu es trop mignon », dit Taehyung en riant quand Jeongguk poussa la nourriture contre ses lèvres. « Merci. »

Satisfait de nourrir l'autre, Jeongguk sourit et s'assit sur son siège. Il retourna à sa tâche de gérer le grill. Taehyung fredonna avec contentement en _mâchant_ son _ssam_. Il y avait du riz, de la viande (beaucoup de viande), du kimchi au radis et une feuille de périlla. Il aimait un homme de classe.

« C'est bon », dit Taehyung après l'avoir avalé, son visage légèrement rougi, « Juste … un peu épicé. »

« Oh, tu ne manges pas de nourriture épicée ? »

L'homme plus âgé secoua la tête, « Même Chaerin le mange mieux que moi. »

Jeongguk gloussa et le regarda, les traits détendus, « Je ferai attention à la pâte de piment rouge la prochaine fois, alors. » Il regarda autour de la table, « As-tu besoin d'eau ? »

« Non, je vais bien », Taehyung essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur l'idée que Jeongguk le nourrisse davantage et échoua.

« Vraiment, » Jeongguk pencha la tête, « ça n'en a pas l'air », dit-il en faisant un geste vers les joues rouges de l'autre.

Taehyung souffla, légèrement embarrassé, « Je vais bien, Jeonggukie. » Il se distrait en faisant un autre wrap. Quand il finit, il tendit la main à Jeongguk pour qu'il puisse manger. Le plus jeune le prit sans quitter le grill des yeux, marmonnant un merci.

Quand le plus jeune commença à tousser, Taehyung ne put retenir son sourire intrigant. « Oh, mec, » le visage de Jeongguk se déforme, « c'est beaucoup d'ail. »

Taehyung gloussa au frisson que le corps de Jeongguk fit. « Ne te plains pas de mon haleine plus tard, toi », prévient Jeongguk, en buvant sa boisson pour laver le goût persistant.

L'autre cligna de l'œil et mit un morceau d'ail dans sa bouche, « Je ne le sentirai pas comme ce sera nous deux, bébé. »

Jeongguk se figea devant les implications des mots de Taehyung et s'étouffa rapidement avec son eau, provoquant encore plus de rires de l'autre.

Quand ils finirent de se bourrer de nourriture, les deux commencèrent à aller au cinéma. Taehyung pouvait littéralement _sentir_ l'excitation du plus jeune une fois qu'ils s'approchaient du cinéma, remarquant comment ses yeux s'éclaircissaient et comment ses sourires apparaissaient plus fréquemment.

Une fois qu'ils avaient acheté deux billets pour un créneau de 20 heures, Taehyung fit la queue avec Jeongguk pour obtenir du pop-corn. Jeongguk souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre – il devait aimer les films.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu allé au cinéma avec quelqu'un ? »

« Eh bien, j' _ai essayé_ d'aller avec Jeonghan une fois, » il se mit à tressaillir, « mais nous sommes partis au milieu du film. »

Taehyung rit, « Pourquoi ? »

« Jeonghan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, » gémit Jeongguk, revivant les douloureux souvenirs, « je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point Le Voyage d'Arlo est _violent_ jusqu'à ce que j'amène mon fils pour le regarder. »

« Eh bien, le père _est_ mort », ricana Taehyung.

« Comme tous les pères de Disney », déclara Jeongguk, « est-ce que tous les écrivains de Disney ont des problèmes de père ? Je veux dire – c'est quoi ça ? »

Ils finirent par choisir de partager un pot de pop-corn pour la durée du film, Taehyung choisissant ceux enrobés de caramel pour laisser ceux au sel à Jeongguk. Ils regardaient un film noir et Taehyung était complètement immergé dans l'intrigue lorsqu'il sentit une pression chaude contre sa tête.

Il regarde Jeongguk et vit Jeongguk dormir à poings fermés – ses lèvres laissant échapper de doux ronflements alors que sa tête glissait le long du cou de Taehyung et roulait finalement sur son épaule. _Il devait être si fatigué_ , pensa Taehyung, arrêtant tous ses mouvements pour laisser l'autre se reposer paisiblement.

Taehyung _n'avait_ certainement _pas_ mis son nez dans les cheveux de l'autre, non.

Dire que Jeongguk était déçu de lui-même lorsque Taehyung le réveilla pendant le générique serait un euphémisme.

« Je – C'est fini ? Quoi – » Jeongguk cligna des yeux, somnolant, devant les chaises vides autour d'eux. « Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois – Putain ! »

Taehyung rit et tapota les cheveux sauvages de l'autre avec consolation. Jeongguk refusa de les laisser quitter leur place jusqu'à ce que le générique soit terminé parce que « Nous apprécions l'effort qui a été mis dans la réalisation de ce film », ce qui était drôle, car c'était lui qui faisait la sieste durant ce film.

Taehyung pensait que le côté grincheux de Jeongguk était mignon.

Ils retournèrent chez Taehyung et jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu aucun appel de Chaerin. Il espérait que c'était bon signe. Quand Jeongguk gara la voiture, il regarda Taehyung et dit, « Ne touches pas la poignée de la porte », en pointant un doigt vers lui en signe d'avertissement. L'aîné ne put faire qu'un bruit de questionnement.

Jeongguk se précipita ensuite vers sa porte et décrit des cercles au-dessus de l'avant du véhicule pour se rendre sur le côté de Taehyung, lui ouvrant la porte. Il en résulta le rire incrédule de Taehyung.

« Jésus – tu es tellement extra. »

Jeongguk se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il sourit.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage de Taehyung. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Taehyung remarqua à quel point il était silencieux. Jeongguk semblait anxieux à côté de lui – pas habitué à ce que quelque chose soit trop calme quand il s'agissait de son enfant.

« Allons vérifier la chambre à coucher », Taehyung prit la main de l'autre dans la sienne, laçant leurs doigts ensemble pour le guider à l'intérieur. Leurs pieds marchaient doucement, le plancher grinçait silencieusement quand ils marchèrent dessus.

Les deux enfants étaient étalés sur le lit de Taehyung. Jeonghan dormait comme une étoile de mer, sa silhouette entourée d'oreillers pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Chaerin était là, recroquevillée à côté de l'un des oreillers, l'une de ses mains atteignant la barrière et se reposait sur le ventre du bébé.

Taehyung avait l'envie de prendre une photo alors qu'il roucoula intérieurement. Les enfants étaient de tels anges quand ils dormaient.

Jeongguk se tint à côté de lui, un peu abasourdi par la vue qu'ils avaient devant eux. « Elle s'en est très bien sortie, je vois. »

« Ouais », acquiesça le vieil homme avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix, « Elle s'en est si bien sortie. »

Jeongguk s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit sur le sol à côté, mettant son visage à côté de celui de son fils. Ses mains s'étendirent pour recueillir le biberon vide entre les lèvres du nourrisson. Il leva les yeux vers Taehyung, « Tu l'as bien élevée. »

« Je ne peux que l'espérer », répondit humblement l'autre, avançant vers le lit pour les rejoindre. Il prit une couverture pour la jeter sur la moitié inférieure de sa fille. Ses pieds avaient tendance à avoir froid la nuit, voyez-vous.

Jeongguk fit un bruit d'accord avant de s'occuper doucement de son fils d'où il dormait. Jeonghan pleurnicha un peu et remua dans sa prise. « Chut, mon enfant chéri, tout va bien », chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Taehyung sourit un peu au geste, attiré.

« Qui est-ce ? » La voix de Jeongguk s'échappa, toujours prudente avec son volume.

Taehyung vit qu'il voulait parler du cadre de photo sur son pied de lit. Il le ramassa et le regarda dans ses mains. « C'est sa mère. »

« Oh, je suis désolé – »

« Non, » Taehyung le coupa gentiment, « ça fait longtemps, donc tu n'as besoin de l'être. » Il soupira, « Je pourrais donner ceci à Chaerin puisqu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait garder la photo. »

Jeongguk hocha la tête, se rapprochant de l'autre homme. « Elle te manque encore ? »

Taehyung lui envoya un petit sourire, « On ne peut jamais cesser de regretter quelqu'un, Jeonggukie, mais on peut accepter qu'il ne soit plus là. » Le métal de la monture était froid sur ses doigts, « Aussi longtemps qu'on se souvient d'eux, ils vivront dans nos mémoires. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Taehyung sentit la main chaude de Jeongguk reposer sur sa nuque. C'était un sentiment de base – Jeongguk le faisait sentir en sécurité.

Son rire soudain fit sortir Taehyung de sa rêverie, « Si c'est elle qui t'a amené à moi, dis-lui mes remerciements », dit Jeongguk. « Merci de m'avoir permis de te rencontrer ; pour avoir cette chance. »

Taehyung sentit des larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux, « Je pense que c'était les cris assourdissants de Jeonghan, cependant. »

Le plus jeune l'ignora et continua son récit, « Dis-lui que je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux. »

« Elle te croit, » déclara Taehyung, « je te crois. »

« Je ne vais pas tout gâcher », dit Jeongguk avec ses yeux déterminés.

L'autre sourit, sentant tous les papillons se déchaîner dans son estomac. Il posa le cadre et enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Jeongguk, se penchant vers l'intérieur pour attacher leurs lèvres dans un bref baiser. Taehyung rayonna alors que l'autre ne pouvait que le regarder avec surprise.

« Tout ira bien. »

[deux ans plus tard]

Jeongguk aimait se lever tôt le matin.

Il aimait la façon dont la lumière du soleil teintée d'orange filtrait à travers les stores, comment sa faible lueur contrastait avec l'obscurité froide de la pièce. Comment elle se reflétait sur un beau plan de peau dorée, l'illuminant pour que Jeongguk puisse voir la petite chair de poule.

Il mit en valeur les rouges, les pourpres et les jaunes décorant cette même peau – déjà embrassée et aimée la veille au soir. Les bleus fleurissaient sous le soleil comme les gloires du matin.

Contrairement au soleil, son amant dormait encore, attrapant des rêves qu'il marmonna parfois dans son sommeil.

Il aimait les sons doux de la respiration, les longs cils qui palpitaient sous ses paupières fermées, et la façon innocente dont les lèvres de Taehyung se séparèrent lorsque ses muscles faciaux étaient détendus.

Il tendit la main pour éloigner la frange de l'autre, l'enlevant de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient doux et emmêlés à cause de tous les mouvements dans son sommeil.

La partie préférée de Jeongguk, cependant, était la suivante.

« Hmm ? » Taehyung cligna un œil ouvert paresseusement, le laissant presque muet, « Bonjour beauté », dit-il, voix crue et lourde. Son sourire était aveuglant.

Jeongguk se pencha pour l'embrasser ; tendrement, amoureusement.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »


End file.
